Dead Last
by lunarsolaces
Summary: The destruction of the Hidden Leaf is nothing to gloat about, Sasuke and Kurama learned that the hard way. They have one chance to change it all... maybe. Throwing in Sasuke's reputation for luck... Time Travel. Jinchuuriki Sasuke. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, although there's something called the imagination.
1. A Dead Last

_I'm coming home._

**Kyuubi Talking.**

_Thoughts._

"Regular Dialogue"

**Author's Note 12/30/15 **: So, new readers, this is just a warning! I wrote this fanfic a long time ago, in a galaxy- I'll stop here now, but I guess you get it. Blah blah blah, long story short, I didn't feel all to proud of this fic... and to all the older readers wondering when I'll update another chapter? I'm just going to go through a mass editing phase, and hopefully my inspiration will be restored. Wah ;-; (There is going to be significant change in grammar incorrectness in later chapters, sue me.)

Prologue

The war involving the four corners of shinobi influence rocked the world to a shaky pause. Large nations breathed a sigh relief as most ongoing feuds were ended in order to hole up the concerning gaps in supplies. Iwagakure began the long process of fixing their ties with the Leaf Village. While Sunagakure opened trade routes with the Cloud. Konohagakure, lead the party, seeking out a future for Nationwide peace. Those few minuscule countries who were lucky enough, received help from their respective allied nations. Note the use of "lucky", which was a sad and small amount (most towns were devastated by the Ten Tails' attack, some were wiped off the radar).

Focusing on the Leaf Village, Tsunade had passed down her Hokage's mantle onto Kakashi's head. The Hatake's rule, albeit short, carried more prosperity and joy from the changes in Konohagakure system he made. Although the citizens gave their Nanadaime overwhelming approval, the spotlight was meant for the obvious candidate who would take Kakashi's place. Everybody eagerly waited for the next Hokage- already in their minds was the unanimously chosen, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke's thoughts darkened just a little.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Boy, the Savior. Titles honoring the Jinchuriki's deeds flowed endlessly. He was the golden boy of the century, praises and songs sung of his success on the battlefield would surely last a millenia. Then there was the beautiful Sakura, blossoming with potential and life. Her ground-shaking punches formed mountains and rerouted oceans. Haruno rocked history, but the dark Uchiha teared it and brought the anger in angst. His tragic life pushed him onto a so-called dark path, axis tilted on the edge of insanity. The golden boy and the blossoming girl fought long and hard to pull him out of his chaotic path, and so, Team Seven started over again.

The Legendary Team Seven, the title of a team passed down from the deceased heroes of Konoha to its even more powerful descendants.

Some way or another, such powerful Teams were cursed.

Swift thuds were the only indication of his presence. All else, including his storage of chakra, was masked skillfully not to alert any hostile offenders. He traveled silently, moving with the urgent winds that directed his movements toward Konoha. His motions, flawless as it may be, were burdened with the knowledge that previously wrecked his mind. Danzo would have been proud, the way Sasuke blended in with the trees' shadows- if the old man wasn't dead.

Of all times for Sasuke to think philosophically, was during the moment of dire need.

What was controlling his life? Every time he tried something drastic, his actions were suppressed and came around to bite him hard. Life never seemed to favor one side or another, it just handed out luck like candy to random passer bys.

Sasuke huffed, smoothly passing through openings in the tangled branches. Life wasn't ...fair… as if the ninja life ever was in the first place. Childish thinking, yes, but what else was there to do? His entire life was the opposite end of the luck spectrum. Mix in his reputation for fortune and voila, countless guiltful mistakes and he had no glimpse of the end of this torture. Every turn greeted his face with dead people. Not that some of those dead people did not deserved to be killed, it just made his story more dramatic. But the point being proven was, the deceased lives of his important people outweighed the lives of his adversaries he'd taken.

Most were deaths that he was desperately avoiding, he guilted himself, thinking he could've made a difference. Those were the deaths Sasuke of the Rinnegan himself could not prevent, even with his astronomical ocular hindsight. The only useful ability he had as a shinobi was the power to bear witness. Yet do nothing, like a haunting phantom.

O.O.O

He was miles away from Konoha when he sensed something shadowing approaching his village. Sasuke cursed himself for not being fast enough- no, strong enough to save his friends. All those foolhardy years he had spent in his youth, seeking power… whenever he needed this power the most was when it dissipated, those years seemingly non-existent.

Sasuke pushed all his strength into sprinting, when he made it to Konoha's front gates, there were no guards. The village was as eerie and silent as a ghost town.

His eyes had widened a slightest millimeter when the charred gates fell at the brush of his touch. A few steps forward had his stomach plummeting. This couldn't be the village could it? Houses were shredded and snapped to pieces, fueling the raging, somehow quiet fire that hungrily devoured the crispy air. It's flames curled and danced for the sky, the smoke poisoning the clouds. Wave after wave of sickening heat blistered the ground.

Where was Naruto? Didn't he swear harm wouldn't befall the village?

Sasuke forced his feet to keep walking, not bothering to check his surroundings. Konoha, of all places. He leaned into a run, yearning to find if his friend didn't make it, then again dreading the prospect.

**Kit.**

A voice Sasuke was all too familiar with rang his skull. If it was out, that meant... Nonononono.

**KIT.**

Naruto, if Naruto couldn't survive such a catastrophe, nobody else had a chance. Sasuke can give up right then and there, and have melted out of existence, but-

**KIT.**

Kyuubi growled, sitting on top of the last standing structure of the Hidden Leaf, the Hokage tower. **KIT…** the fox's piercing glare had cut through Sasuke's pondering.

Sasuke bounded over destroyed structures, picking his way up without being burned. Then he swapped himself with a splintered plank of wood to avoid a raging beast in the flames. He almost tripped over a cold body next to the Kyuubi.

...Naruto was gone… That meant Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, and- he refused to think of the losses.

Yamato and Sai, if they were dead, would only cause Sasuke a flicker of pain. The rest of Team Seven on the other hand… it didn't make sense anyway, how could Naruto and Sakura and the Hokage fall against anything?

_I don't believe it._ Sasuke's gaze drifted toward the ruins of the Hokage Mountain…

What was spared was a pathetic mess of rubble. The burned aftermath that was left of Konoha wasn't a pleasant sight to see.

"How…" Sasuke trailed off, seeming to have lost his voice.

**O.O.O**

**Kit.** The Kyuubi growled, towering over Sasuke as menacingly as possible. It's orange fur was tinted yellow, eyes glazed with anger. The Kyuubi's claws rested on the Hokage Tower, the fragile building was beginning to crumble from such a colossal weight.

Sasuke realized his mouth was hanging open. Slightly. But it was still a statement of shock.

**I know, Kit, it's a shocker. Of all people to die, it was the brat.** Sasuke decided to observe the Kyuubi's paws, "It is remarkable to think that you are able to say more than a sentence at a time." The Uchiha would not think about his losses.

**Shut it.**

The paw twitched… and Sasuke backed away a little, hands up in surrender. Until his foot nudged Naruto's stomach.

Seeing the sorrowful look in the Uchiha's eyes the Kyuubi exhaled.

"He died protecting the village didn't he?"

**The brat wouldn't go down without a fight.** The fox slowly grinned proudly. Kyuubi too, mourned Naruto's death, just not as openly as the Uchiha brat. Human bonds and connections were still a no go in understanding for Kyuubi.

Sasuke bent down and picked Naruto up by the shoulders and studied his face, "He didn't have to die though…"

**He died believing that the village would be safe. The last thing the brat deserves is a ruined will.**

"That fool, I am not a protector. Placing so much trust in me? Now there won't be a crowd for his funeral," Sasuke chuckled bitterly, preparing to search for a burial site worthy of his fallen friend.

We can change that. The Kyuubi's eyes glinted with mischievous intent. Black, parched lips rose into a trickster's smile.

"Oh?" Sasuke's eyebrow arched.

Closing it's eyes, the fox took a deep breath, **It will be difficult though.**

The Uchiha carried his friend over to a wall well away from the wildfire, "Anything. Everything. I'm all ears," Propping the Godaime Hokage against the wall, above the struggling flames, he stood back up and faced the Nine Tails, "Give it your best shot… Kurama."

The fox, pleased to be called by his original name, formed the Ram seal. **This forbidden technique is only meant for one person, although I might be able to transport myself along with you. Erm… sorry if you're killed… Kit.**

"If I survive," Sasuke demanded, "You're going to fill me out on what you're doing. But our first priority is to bring Team Seven back."

A hundred other seals later, Kurama and Sasuke were encompassed in a bright light, as if the Uchiha were dreaming, he thought Naruto had twitched a good bye.

O.O.O

Sasuke cursed his wretched luck. Not that this was his first time.

**We're merging, Kit.** The Kyuubi murmured, a hint of distress slipped through his mouth.

"That's why it was only made for one person." Sasuke grumbled.

**Shut up, just keep running kiddo.**

Sasuke trudged on, following the light at the end of the dark, narrow, cavern, "Why are we here in the first place?" Sasuke shuddered at the thought of sporting the whisker look trademarked by Naruto. The Uchiha glanced behind him and found his chakra beginning to latch onto the demon. To Sasuke's amusement, Kyuubi was bent over in a compromising position just so it can spare it's head a few nasty bruises.

**Walking or merging?**

"Both," The two had been carefully stepping over pointy stones for a long time, mainly Sasuke, the Kyuubi just plowed through it all. Although Sasuke could feel his chakra was being drained, drawing closer and closer to the Kyuubi's monstrous spiritual energy.

**You look like a ghost…** Kurama chuckled, but offered no explanation. Fine, if it was going to play that way.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, the Uchiha took another step forward, until a firm grip held his hand. Whipping around, Sasuke turned to see, not the Nine Tails, but a fuzzy teenage version of himself. He felt emotions flash by his own face, this low quality apparition reminded him too much of his former seld. "What the- what do you want?" His two versions floated in a brightly lit limbo.

"I'm only able to stay here for a few moments because of such powerful chakra," There was a wistful look in 'his' eyes, "Please save Naruto…"

"I will," Sasuke held his gaze.

Gulping, the younger Sasuke shook his head, "It's not what you think. It's..."

The Uchiha frowned at the boy in front of him who was fading quickly, Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw features that resembled his travel partner, the Nine Tails. The teenager smiled weakly, revealing a fang poking his lip, "Do what you must…"

Soon, holding nothing but air, a miffed Sasuke reached for the light once again, tumbling out of the darkness.

_Save Naruto…_

The plea echoed in his head.

If it wasn't from destruction, what did Sasuke had to save Naruto from?

"Kurama," Sasuke growled into thin air, "You better explain yourself." This was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

He blinked. His heavy head was laid down sideways on soft arms.

"Team 7 will consist of Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

**Eh heh heh heh… heh… heh…. hooo…** The Uchiha couldn't sense the Nine Tails, but he could at least hear it.

_Kyuubi…_ A twitch developed in Sasuke's right eye.

"Squeee! Naruto-kun~!"


	2. Not So Dead Last

Author's Note: Still Editing after a four month hiatus~~~

Last Chapter:

"Team 7 will consist of Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

**Eh heh heh heh… heh… heh…. hooo….**

_Kyuubi…._ A twitch developed in Sasuke's right eye.

_**Chapter 1: Not So Dead**_

"Tch," Naruto commented absentmindedly, "Make sure not to drag me down, dobe."

Kyuubi was nowhere in sight, Sasuke was in a vaguely familiar location but no clue of what was going on. The joy. Wasn't Naruto supposed to be screeching indignantly about having to be teamed up with him? That is, if his suspicion was correct. The cool wooden desk comforted his arms where he locked his head in the crook of his elbow. Apparently, Sasuke supposedly is asleep. Without much control of his body, Sasuke released a killer yawn.

**I'm still here.** Kurama's voice resounded through Sasuke's mind, almost having the Uchiha jump through ceilings. **Don't think I'd just disappear, as if.**

_What did you do…?_ Sasuke watered down what he originally planned to say, cutting out the insults as much as he could.

A deep laugh roared through the Uchiha's mindscape, causing him to flinch a little, holding his head in one hand, the other gripping the desk. Small indents appeared in the wood, surprising Sasuke with this newfound strength. **You're slow aren't you? And I thought you were considered a genius!**

A man, probably a Chunin who was standing up front, paused in the middle of Team Ten's roster. Lowering the clipboard, Sasuke noticed a scar across the bridge of his nose. _Iruka…_ How could that be possible? The Iruka, Sasuke knew, was practically retired. Why would he be teaching at the academy in the first place? The most surprising fact was, he was _younger_. "Sasuke, does there happen to be a problem?" Voices snickered around him, but the raven haired… _boy_ paid no attention, his mind reeling with the information. Thank the Susano'o that his Sharingan's off else the data he was receiving would increase the details tenfold.

**That's the right train of thought, keep on going.** The Kyuubi slowly nodded it's head.

Naruto was _alive_. Although how was he even that short and still in the academy was beyond Sasuke's comprehension.

_Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Chouji. Hinata…_ they all seemed to be children.

"Dobe," The Naruto sneered at Sasuke's blank look.

_The academy is old fashioned again, it doesn't seem to have been rebuilt. So that means the assault from Pein has not happened yet…_

**Fist incoming, 3… 2… 1…**

_What?_

**Target locked.**

=CRACK=

"Naruto-kun is asking you a question!" A Sakura hollered furiously in his ear.

Nursing the tomato sized lump on top of his head, Sasuke snapped, "What is it?"

Sakura attempted to bring her fist down once more in his face, Sasuke caught it in his hand. Wincing a little, Sasuke realized his arm couldn't reach as far as he expected it to. Sakura's eyes widened, but narrowed as she threw a punch again, "Be more respectful to Naruto-kun!" Failing to block another attack, the fist made a satisfying crunch. Sasuke rubbed the two throbbing bruises, one on the nose, the other sticking out of his duck-butt hair.

"What has gotten into you, dobe," Naruto didn't even glance at Sasuke. Already, the Uzumaki's attention was pinned on Iruka.

Sasuke cocked his head, "What do you mean?"Naruto shifted farther away from Sasuke and Sakura, the pink haired kunoichi chastising the Uchiha angrily for "scaring away" her love.

_**O.O.O**_

**The Kyuubi no Kitsune comes to the rescue.** After a brief meet and greet with a young Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke ran to the safety of the trees when the academy students were released. The wounds on his visage gone. After getting his panicking breath under control, Sasuke dived into his conscience.

_Time travel._

**Hm?**

_You used a time travel jutsu to send us back in time, but because you used it on us two, we changed history before we knew it. But why aren't we fading away?_

**Ah, so you've finally figured it out.** **The moment I finished the jutsu, we had snapped our ties with the future to come back here. We're just dust with no history except the ones that were created here.**

_You mean an alternate universe. Another timeline._

**Not exactly…** Sasuke flipped a kunai in his hand, when he normally would have caught it at the hilt, he undershot and the weapon spun in the air and pierced his palm. The Uchiha let out a cry of pain, strange, a Uchiha never showed weaknesses.

_So, what changed?_

**I'm not sure but… check your stomach brat. **Sasuke grabbed the helm of his bluish shirt and lifted it to reveal nothing. **Channel chakra through it.**

Instantly, complicated ink designs spreaded in circles, dancing across and forming a seal.

_**WHAT IS THIS?**_ A howl shook Sasuke, making him drop to his knees, clutching his head and kicking the leaves. _**I AM SEALED INTO A MERE CHILD ONCE MORE? CURSE YOU FUGAKU! THIS-**_

The Uchiha panted heavily, stopping the flow of chakra from reaching the seal.

_You have a large mouth… and ego. _Sasuke chuckled weakly.

**Oh, shut up Kit. You try being controlled for a long time and not develop a potty mouth.**

_Touche._

**...From my estimations, you're around 10. How your body reacted to a sudden wave of chakra is proof enough. Since I could not feel your chakra, this most likely means that… we're sharing mindspace.**

How far would Sasuke's luck (or lack of) carry him?

_**O.O.O**_

Kakashi Hatake didn't think anything interesting would come out of tailing the Nine Tails jinchuuriki. Apparently, he was wrong. His porcelain ANBU mask remained expressionless, but inside his mind was wave after wave of shock and worry. No, the jinchuuriki was just a child, he couldn't possibly have known that there was a demon forcefully stuffed inside him. Being the lazy-butt of an ANBU captain, Kakashi brushed off this strange occurrence. Until he remembered a fragment of a memory when he forgot to tell his Sensei that he discovered plans of a coup.

He shivered, the small reminder still fresh. How would the Hokage react to this?

Kakashi snapped around. Pushing another burst of speed into his steady sprint, he leaped up to the window of the Hokage Tower, flaring his chakra.

Iruka was already busy with the Yondaime, filing reports of graduated student when Kakashi arrived, but the Hokage waved his hand. Signaling for Kakashi to report. Iruka seemed to have wanted to say something, "Hokage-sama, I've noticed something… lately," Then decided against it having already sensed the urgency washing off his fellow ANBU friend.

"Hokage-sama…" The ANBU flicked his eyes toward the academy teacher.

Seeming to have gotten the message, the Yondaime nodded, "Iruka, may I ask you to wait outside the door please?"

"But, Hokage-sama, what I have to say has something to do with the Jinchuuriki," Iruka protested. The Yondaime's eyes appeared to have revealed nothing towards that statement, but Kakashi could feel his Sensei tense, barely. All of Konoha knew- anything having to do with _the jinchuuriki_ is the Yondaime's business. Blatant favoritism, the general population say.

Sighing, the Hokage muttered, "Go on then."

"Lately, Uchiha Sasuke has been becoming more… timid, a look in his eyes that shouldn't be there," Iruka struggled, trying to find the right words, "He is behaving oddly and for some reason his kunai throwing scores are drastically improving. Although he does fail every written test."

"Are you trying to say that improving in the academy is suspicious?" The Hokage arched one eyebrow.

"N-no, Hokage-sama, it's just-"

"I'll take a look into that later if you must insist. You may leave... please?" The Yondaime threw one of his trademarked smiles at Kakashi when the door closed.

Kakashi made sure to cover his Sharingan, "Hokage-sama, I think the Jinchuuriki has figured out he has a beast sealed inside of him..." The Yondaime rubbed his face in his hands.

"Oh boy, please continue..."

Kakashi carefully picked his words, "I think we should watch out for him, since he graduated as a genin this year, the better. We should switch out his original Jonin Sensei with-"

"Rin Nohara, am I right?"

Kakashi nodded, Minato moaned, "Hey… Wolf, you realize that your laziness is sabotaging all my plans I laid out for that boy?"

"Yup."

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _The Clone of the Yondaime bolted out the window, his cape fluttering in the wind, "A night at Ichiraku's it is!" He hollered, the passing civilians sweat dropped at the sight of the Yellow Flash landing on the pavement.

"Hey Wolf!" Cat called, standing on the far side of the village, with nothing to do in particular. Kakashi glanced out the window of the Hokage Tower, "Why is he always like that?"

Jumping out the building, following his Clone Sensei to finish his report on his mission, Kakashi hollered back, "To him, it's his sake and comfort food!" That made a couple males face slam the walls, or clutching a lamp post and repeatedly banging their heads upon it. Dying from laughter, literally.

Minato and his antics... Kakashi smiled, Rin was going to _kill _him for suggesting that she'd move out of ANBU to teach some brats.

No, that'd be unlikely. She'd kill Minato Sensei first _then_ beat him to a bloody pulp.


	3. Sad Acting

Notes: Thanks for the reviews ^_^ they are nice to read- it helps me know if you guys are alive and well.

Disclaimer: It's in the summary~~~

Oh and make sure to check out Shteven27 ! For creating the term "Shitaki Mushroom".

* * *

Last Chapter:

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _The Clone of the Yondaime bolted out the window, his cape fluttering in the wind, "A night at Ichiraku's it is!" He hollered, the passing civilians sweat dropped at the sight of the Yellow Flash landing on the pavement.

"Hey Wolf!" Cat called, standing on the far side of the village, with nothing to do in particular. Kakashi glanced out the window of the Hokage Tower, "Why is Hokage-sama always like that?"

Jumping out the building, following his Clone Sensei to finish his report on his mission, Kakashi hollered back, "To him, it's his sake and comfort food!" That made a couple males face slam the walls, or clutching a lamp post and repeatedly banging their heads upon it. Dying from laughter, literally.

Minato and his antics... Kakashi smiled, Rin was going to _kill _him for suggesting that she'd abort her ANBU status to teach some brats.

No, that'd be unlikely. She'd kill Minato Sensei first _then_ beat him to a bloody pulp.

_**Chapter 2: A New Sensei**_

**You're being stalked, kid.** Kurama growled, foxes were supposed to be the sneaky ones! **It's… children most likely, I can smell them closing in from 15 or so trees.**

Sasuke huffed, _Remember, I'm Sasuke the dobe. It would appear too suspicious if I counter too quickly._ The Uchiha stood in the middle of the forest where Naruto, in the other timeline, had battled Gaara. If the Uzumaki hadn't won, Sunagakure would have had a bloodthirsty tyrant for a Kazekage.

Although… how would a bloodthirsty psycho rise to such a position in the first place? Wasn't there the whole: "_The village needs to acknowledge you first before you can become Hokage_" phrase that became Naruto's second mantra? Before the Uchiha could cause another Ninja World War, he dismissed the topic. Shinobi. That explained everything.

He leaned against the bark of the tree, casually standing on the forest floor. Surprisingly, he spent a good afternoon considering his options. A good half of them involved a forest fire.

**Kid, they're coming a little** _**too**_ **close. **Apparently, these children weren't suited for stealth. The plain evidence were the sounds of snapping and crunching of twigs, even a bad excuse for a chunin could hear them from a mile away.

"You'd have to do better than that, Konohamaru and… friends. Leaves aren't that large… they don't have feet either." Sasuke noticed immediately the crafting style of the leaf disguises. Sloppy, vibrant, and poorly thought out.

These brats were _definitely_ Naruto's minions.

"Hmph! As expected of boss!" Konohamaru loudly proclaimed. Throwing off and pushing away his useless leaf costume, he pointed Sasuke out and shouted, "I, the great Konohamaru, challenge you to a battle my eternal rival!" Sasuke hid his shudder, already having flashbacks of Rock Lee. The other two brats slowly revealed themselves, that was once they were done being shocked at how Sasuke noticed them so quickly. Did Naruto also have to deal with this? A newfound respect for the past jinchuuriki blossomed.

The Uchiha searched for an answer from the Kyuubi, apparently he did.

**I will **_**not **_**kill them, shred them, slaughter them, gut them or any… **_**non-honorable**_ **way to rid… the, OH FORGET IT! I SHALL-** The Nine tails made agonizing claw marks all over the Uchiha's mind, howling non-stop. Sasuke's stomach started aching, the Kyuubi sealed inside him stirred by the presence of another of its kind.

Clutching the side of his head, Sasuke attempted to look as apologetic as he could, "As much as this is amusing to me, I have to go,"

"Hey! I've planned a whole victory speech, yet you ditch me!" Konohamaru pouted, indignant. Watching Sasuke race off, jumping from branch to branch, the child turned.

Moegi whispered, "When did sempai ever used the word, _amused_?"

"Yeah," Udon sniffed, "When does he ever back out of a fight?"

"There's nothing wrong with boss, he just probably has ninja duties right now!" Konohamaru declared. Whipping around, he stalked out of the thicket of trees, sticking his nose victoriously with a vain hope that his boss was alright. This futile act displayed further how worried the Sarutobi was.

Moegi gave their costumes one last kick, exchanging a worried glance with Udon.

_**O.O.O**_

During the mean time, stating Sasuke was having a _nice_ talk with his roommate, was underestimating the whole situation.

_Kurama… what the log was that for?_ He took shelter in an abandoned tool shed, trying to figure out how to stop the sealed Kyuubi from going commando. Sasuke's stomach took flips, rolls and tumbled like never before. Any remaining butterflies left in his stomach died a gruesome death.

**Does that really matter right now? I went ballistic, it can't be anymore obvious. ** The Nine Tails growled. **You aren't supposed to be alive in the **_**first place.**_ **Having two bijuus in you without imploding isn't even possible, just the fact that you and I are literally one merged soul in the first place saves us.**

_And your point being is?_

**You shouldn't be focusing on my behavior. Since the other me figured out I'm in your brain. **Kurama mentally sighed, **Baka.**

Sasuke applied chakra to stop the flow of the demon's spiritual power from reaching his consciousness. _It might as well try breaking through my mental fortitude which isn't likely-_

**Exactly, if it does, you're a goner and I'll be absorbed into that large mouthed sibling. That much mental strain on your brain will snap you.** The Nine Tails concluded.

_Then what can I do?_ The Uchiha grumbled.

**Bijuu training, you're not used to this much chakra yet. Chakra Drunk is a dangerous possibility in battle. So either we find a way to dispose of the excess chakra or make you tolerable on using that fox's chakra… and mine. **Kurama yawned, **This is going to be troublesome. Just stop the other me with a temporary seal. You'll be able to control your chakra better. Easy peasy, right?**

The moon was slowly rising when Sasuke finally finished constructing the seal. Easy peasy his duck-butt.

_**O.O.O**_

"I am Fox, I shall be Team 7's Jonin sensei for today." Leaves swirled around the classroom, fluttering with the smoke from the body flicker.

Their Sensei were one of the first to come, Sasuke recognized the ANBU attire immediately. This could have been Kakashi, but the voice was to high for a male. You never could be sure though.

She leaned against the doorway, swinging a kunai around her pinky ANBU mask pointedly glared at everyone in the classroom. Dissecting every face. **Act natural.**

_How?!_ Sasuke fretted.

"Why do you have a mask on?" Sakura asked the question everyone but Sasuke was dying to know.

Fox growled, her attention being drawn to the Haruno, "It is to conceal my identity, foolish girl."

"Now, now Rin. That would be highly unnecessary. It is important for you to bond with your teammates," Another ANBU poofed into existence.

Rin snorted, "As if you're an expert on this matter, Wolf."

"I have a higher position than you, therefore you are to remove your mask and introduce yourself," The smoke slowly dissipated, revealing silver hair brushing a porcelain face of a canine.

Fox didn't seem happy to remove her mask. Stuffing it in a bag the silver haired ANBU provided, she grounded out, "Call me Rin, I will not reveal my last name to easily interrogated children, I-"

Wolf cut her off, "They can be trusted, and it's not as if it would hurt you."

"Your relaxed persona will get you killed one day," Her eyes were as cold as ever, having a silent stare off with her authority figure, "Fine," Rin spat, "I am Rin Nohara, I value friendship and teamwork-

(_The way you're talking to the kids totally proves that._)

...Shut up Wolf... I will make sure each of your loyalties are to one another, my hobbies are silencing those who cross the line. Any questions? I hope not." The woman's features were sharp, her face seemed to be used to frowning. Brown locks of an arm length of hair flowed through a short ponytail. Two vibrant, purple, rectangular markings dressed Rin's cheeks.

Stunning hazel eyes swept the classroom once more. Out of the whole classroom, no one dared to ask Rin in the case that action would have been "crossing the line"... all except pinky.

Sakura slowly raised her hand, "Why are you also telling everyone else this too? I mean, you're not their sensei are you?"

Wolf replied in the woman's stead, saving Sakura of a harsh reprimand, "Some of you might have thought we are enemies in disguise, it would make sense since the two of us are wearing usual ANBU issued attire, not the normal Jonin ones…"

"Yeah, yeah, wouldn't want some idiots reporting on us," Rin snarked.

His gaze drifted to Sasuke, as if waiting for him to blurt something out. For a nano second there was a look of surprise in his eyes. Although it was quickly covered with a mask of calm, Sasuke had enough experience to tell that he himself was acting out of character.

**So much for staying **_**in**_ **character…** Kurama slapped his snout into his human-like paws.

"Well," Wolf clapped his hands together, "You kiddos never saw me or conversed with me, kay? Or I'll have to… take some extra measures. I know the lot of you are trustworthy." Kakashi then approached Rin, "I suppose I forgot to tell you, not only will you be Team 7's Jounin teacher for today, it'll from everyday onward until the entire team graduates to become Chunin." Sasuke sweatdropped as Kakashi ducked Rin's punch. The Captain hurried to find a window to leap out of, disregarding the Academy doors. "Mental note, academy classes will need to install ninja friendly windows and platforms for grand exits and entrances…" Wolf grumbled. Swinging open the hallway door, he took one step out, ducked another flying fist, surveyed the take off area, and blasted off at inhuman speeds. The rug rippled violently, paper pinned on walls blew off. Doors strained at their hinges, a muffled groan from Iruka could be heard.

"Evil munchkins, care to come to the roofs?" Rin spoke, grinning way to broadly, finally flowing her killing intent into her genin. Sasuke, being the only one unaffected, shrugged and sauntered past his Sensei. He could feel the Nohara hesitate, Naruto stood up after him, Sakura followed suit… stumbling a little. Sakura, intending to keep the door open for Naruto, accidentally let Sasuke through. She scowled and slammed the door quickly, but somehow managed to close the door on the exact moment when Sasuke was out of range. Naruto, not expecting for his fan to shut the door in his face, had gotten a faceful of wood.

Sasuke ambled down the hallway, pretending to be oblivious of Sakura's seething stare. A flurry of grey flew past him as the Uchiha made it up the stairs to the rooftops. Troublesome. His Sensei was already showing off.

**I hope to Kami we aren't turning into Shikamaru…** Kyuubi muttered.


	4. The Game of Reality

(Ah… Rin is alive. I split this chapter into two parts, by the way.)

Last Chapter:

"Now, evil munchkins, care to come to the roofs?" Rin smirked, flowing her killing intent into her genin. Sasuke, being the only one unaffected, shrugged and sauntered past his Sensei. He could feel the Nohara hesitate, Naruto stood up after him, Sakura followed suit… stumbling a little.

A blur flew past him as the Uchiha made it up the stairs. Troublesome.

**I hope to Kami we aren't turning into Shikamaru…**

_**Chapter 3 (Part 1): A Game of Reality**_

If it hadn't been for Kurama, Sasuke would have had a Kunai shoved through his forehead.

**Ooh, lookie, a thing.**

He flipped down the stairs, his nose brushing against the steel, drawing blood .The knife embedded itself on the wall next to Sakura's ear who was about to take the last step up.

Naruto's eyes widened, but shrugged the expression off, replacing his face with a brooding mask.

Cherry blossom did not take the fact that she almost lost her ear as well as the boys, "H-hey! What was that for?"

Another Kunai struck the ground, causing sparks to fly. Rin's eyes were contorted in disgust, "A ninja must always be prepared, if I were an enemy you would have been skewered. Dead last over there would have survived a few more minutes than you, a pathetic _fangirl_."

Sakura's lip trembled, "You're blocking the exit," Sasuke gave her a little push.

The trio slowly lined up against the roof's railing, their Sensei pulled out four bells, "Before I accept you as a genin team, one of you must pass this test." She tossed a color coded bell to each child.

Naruto caught the Black bell with one hand, "Hn."

Sakura dropped her White bell and had to lean down to retrieve it.

**I can think of at least a hundred ways she could have been killed.**

_Can't wait when Tsunade beats some sense into her._

Sasuke swatted his Red bell down and caught it with his other hand.

Rin attached the remaining Purple bell to her waist, "This test involves, skill, strategy, and a miracle. In this area of Konoha, you three will be attempting to take my bell away from me."

"That would be easy, but there is a catch to it, am I right?" Naruto spoke softly.

"Indeed," Rin's face steeled, "You are _not_ allowed to take civilians hostages, unless you would like to be curb-stomped, and have your bell taken which signifies you are "dead" and unable to continue... In normal circumstances, your teammates are allowed to help you pass, if they achieve in snagging my bell. Furthermore, I will personally make sure you are _stripped_ of your career to become a ninja. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

"That is _Sensei_, to you."

"Yes Sensei…" Sasuke being the only one who muttered something the second time.

Rin chuckled, "Now, kiddos. You guys have five seconds… No, let me be generous, _fifteen_ seconds to get out of my sight."

Naruto flickered, appearing on a different roof in an instant. Sasuke was about to hop after him, but Sakura was still not moving.

"10… 9… 8…" Rin droned, filing her nails into a point.

"Sakura, come on!" Sasuke urgently whispered.

She slowly turned to face him, "But we can't defeat a Jonin in the open like this!"

"So we run and beat her by traps!" He forcefully dragged her towards a random building, the roofing tiles creaking under the two shinobis' weight.

"4…" Rin yawned, "3… 2… die Naruto."

She whipped herself into the air, barely missing the Kunai being thrown. Then back flipped as the exploding tags went off, landing on her feet.

"This is Konoha, baka! Are you trying to cause casualties?" Rin hissed, utilizing the body flicker, she ducked under a kick that was aimed at her knees. A kunai found its way to Rin's hand, she slashed a wide arc under his leg.

Parts of Naruto's clothing was falling, his kunai pouch being one of them.

The two charged each other, Rin in the last second flickered behind Naruto, sweeping her leg to catch him in the back. Naruto pivoted, blocked the attack with his arms, quickly adjusting to the situation.

"Very well, you seem talented," Rin formed seals too quickly for the genin eyes to see, "Water Style: Ballad of the Cranes!" She put her hands to her lips, spewing a controlled tsunami. Forming a giant water construct, whistling as it gained speed. Elegantly dodging Naruto's feeble attempts of blowing it away, the water brutally smashed into his side, causing him to be winded just for a second.

A second was all Rin needed.

She knocked him down, unhooked the bell from his waist, hopping out of striking distance. "You just died, Naruto. Why didn't you try asking your teammates to help out?"

Naruto grumbled, sitting up, "They would have slowed me down."

"Oh?" Rin crushed the apple she was examining, taken from one of the genin's pockets, "What if they were to die because you were not there? What if _you_ died because you ventured out alone? Tell me, why are genin grouped in four man cells?"

Naruto's mouth hung open, speechless.

_**O.O.O**_

Sasuke teared off the last bit of string. He had lined deserted alleyways with Ninja Wire, attaching smoke seals on them.

He had tried to make Sakura climb up to the roofs to make more traps, but she refused taking orders from the "Dead Last". The option left was to wait for one of the traps to either work or not.

Kurama shifted, **Bijuu bombs are the first priority for a Jinchuuriki, right after you come to terms with you inner demon. For starters, you'll just form small explosive pellets that can set off the tags… if needed.**

_Erm, may I ask… how?_ Sasuke played with the air, forming electrical currents.

**That would take some explaining- something set off a trap, to 11 o clock.**

_On it._ Leaping onto the porch railings', Kurama quickly drilled the Uchiha on how to produce a mini bomb. Sasuke was alarmed to see how high the smoke was ascending.

The same taste of bile rose in his throat, similar to when he saw Konoha in ruins. This wasn't smoke.

_Fire._

"NARUTO-KUN! SASUKE!" Sakura shrill cry could be heard from afar.

The Uchiha realized the path he was following was to the abandoned shed. Connecting the pieces together, Sasuke's eyes snapped wide, there were boxes of explosive tags remaining from the Third Great Shinobi War remaining in that shed.

Sakura must have accidentally set the tags off.

Sasuke approached the edge of the flames, jumping off the last building.

He cursed silently, **Brat, don't you dare go into that fire. The shed already collapsed.**

_We can save Sakura, maybe we can get her out and wait for Sensei to arrive? _Sasuke took a tentative step forward, the smoke curling around his feet.

Kurama roared, **How will you get out then? What if you died risking your life for a useless girl?!**

_I'm shocked, you actually care for my well-being? That's not the point though, we need to get her out… fast._

Kyuubi muttered some unpleasant words, **Fine, but I can only keep the smog out of your lungs for so long. I think you should be able to use a bomb in case goings get worse. **

Sasuke muttered, _Here goes nothing._


	5. Luck

(Where is Rin when you need her? _Rin's Thoughts._)

Last Chapter:

Kyuubi muttered some unpleasant words, **Fine, but I can only keep the smog out of your lungs for so long. I think you should be able to use an undersized bijuu bomb in case goings get worse.**

Sasuke muttered, _Here goes nothing._

_**Chapter 3 (continued): Stroke of Luck and Tazuna  
**_

Rin couldn't believe how… how _stupid_, the pink hair girl was. It was one thought to flee from your attacker, it was completely different going off and killing yourself out of the blue. She decided to extract Sakura from the flames, until Rin sensed Sasuke sprinting at an unnatural speed. Even for a genin, reaching such a high pace would mean he had probably trained from someone.

Yet, there was the fact that he was an Uchiha.

She'd have to confront Kakashi later.

The way he was flaring his chakra though, as if in distress... for a useless pinky? She smiled,_ At least this one has the potential to pass._ The Nine Tails jinchuuriki seemed to have stopped at the edge of the explosion, contemplating his choices.

Naruto grumbled from a distance, "Aren't you going to save her?" Since he had his bell taken, the genin was to follow his Sensei around until dismissed as told so.

"Ah? Only when the situation sees it fit," The Uchiha had stuffed his mouth into his shirt, charging into the flames. Challenging the fire to a dance, Sasuke had left a trail of dreadful chakra.

Rin recalled what Kakashi had briskly whispered to her on his way to catch up to the fleeing Hokage.

_**"Be wary, he already knows about the Kyuubi."**_

Curse Kakashi, out of any Jonin he could have ordered to be a babysitter, she was the one chosen for the brat.

Her innerself roared with agreement, _SMASH HIM INTO THE WALL! Right after you fail the-... _

_..._

_Wait, didn't that shed contain one of Orochimaru's unexplored bases?  
_

"Naruto. Stay. Right. Here." _Bird poop._

_**O.O.O**_

The ceiling was slowly collapsing, the wooden beams weakening under the weight of the roof.

Sasuke's eyes burned, it was the Mangekyou Sharingan's effects all over again.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sasuke wheeled around, Sakura sat in the fetal position under a steel chair, probably used for torture and interrogation. Best not to tell her that.

He clasped her wrist, pulling Sakura out from her shelter, "C'mon!" Sasuke bounded for the exit. Gathering her courage, Sakura leaped after him.

Curse the cliches. The entrance he took had caved into a flaming pile. The fire licked the side of his face, charring his eye.

Partially blinded, Sasuke stumbled into a wooden beam.

Excruciating pain followed, dazing him for mere seconds.

**Stay conscious boy.** Kurama growled, **I'm working on it. **The Kyuubi's chakra flowed into his chakra coils.

"Over there!" Sakura screamed, she jerked Sasuke along a pathway she found.

He followed blindly, half of his body numb. Looking down, there was a shallow curve in the narrow path way out. Squinting his eyes, the Uchiha observed the weak ground in front of him.

He tugged Sakura's arm, "We shouldn't go that way!"

"Why? It's perfectly clear- SASUKE!" Sakura took one step forward, but she sank knee deep into a hole, wooden floor boards splintering. Sasuke's arm almost popped out of place when Sakura desperately grabbed for his hand.

"There's another floor under here!" The floor cracked as Sasuke slowly pulled Sakura out of the forming trench.

She moaned, "It hurts!" Her ankle was bent in the wrong way, Sakura slowly passing out from pain, **A twisted foot, get to Sensei quickly. Your time is almost running out.**

He carried Sakura on his back, dodging the falling debris and shaky grounds.

_**O.O.O**_

Rin cursed, losing her genin on their first day would _not_ make for a promotion.

Her eyes flicked to the caved in portion of the shed, if the kids were wise enough, they would have gotten away from that area. Or burnt to a crisp.

"SASUKE!" An ear splitting scream filled Rin's head. The two were still (probably?) alive.

**She didn't want any repeat of Obito.**

Bolting toward the source, the Nohara found herself in one of the tunnels leading into Orochimaru's lab. That is, if you found the tunnel at all.

Black clouds curled, obscuring her vision. Covering her mouth, she ventured down just a little, already noticing a trap containing a failed experiment.

"You piece of vermin," Rin snarled, leveling her Kunai, she struck the prototype. Throwing all her weight into killing it. _Not today, you won't get anyone._

Someone was tugging her katana.

Snapping around, Rin almost silenced the Uchiha permanently.

"Sensei, Sakura has a twisted ankle and inhaled an unhealthy quantity of smoke," A cold, penetrating, dark gaze clashed with her own.

He slipped the pink weight off his back.

Rin sighed, "That would mean you would forfeit and give up your bell for your teammates? "

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered sheepishly, "Although who said I didn't get _your _bell already?"

He held the Purple one is his palm.

_**O.O.O**_

"…"

**Nice trick.**

Rin blinked, "I'm starting to really like you, kid. The academy instructors told me I was getting a foolish, brash, loud mouthed idiot. Guess they were wrong."

Sasuke shrugged, "You'd be surprised."

"I see, I'll be taking Sakura, go find Naruto and give him a lecture on teamwork or something," When Rin left, Sasuke did not need to go find Naruto.

He practically pounced into his waiting arms.

Lifting him by the the collar, Naruto growled, "How did you do that, dobe."

"Do what?" Sasuke kicked up dust, leaping back, he readied a defensive stance, "Sorry, but I don't get it."

Naruto threw a quick jab, the Uchiha barely blocking it.

The blond snorted, "Of course you don't. You don't get how hard it is to have your mother die in front of you."

Sasuke hopped to the left, hastily dodging a swift kick to the stomach.

"With the killer standing full glory over her lifeless body. You don't get living up to expectations," Naruto growled, in a vicious attempt to catch the Uchiha off guard.

"**You. Don't. Get. What. It's. Like. Being. An. Avenger.**" Appearing behind Sasuke, he slammed the Uchiha's back into a tree, bark flying.

"What jutsu did you use to survive."

"I didn't use any at all," _What is wrong with you, Naruto...?_

_**O.O.O**_

"Well, that's enough D-ranks for now, I suppose," Rin clapped her hands together. Sakura was finally released from the hospital, although she possibly had to swoop in again, "Hey, Hokage-sama, any C-rank missions these twerps can take?"

The cat scratches all over her arms were living proof.

She held the devil as far away from her body as possible, "The demon!" Sakura squealed. Handing Tora to the Landlady, she scrambled behind Naruto for protection.

"Alright, Team 7, there is an available C-rank mission. You're supposed to be the guarding a man from the Wave Village..." Iruka sweat dropped.

The Landlord's wife purred, "Ooh! My little Tora kitty!"

"Yeah… cute... ahem, so... uh, bring him in."

Sasuke had his mind wandering during the introduction, it wasn't as if he was missing out on anything… yet.

_Apparently something tragic happened to Naruto's mother._

Kyuubi snorted, **Compared to the Uchiha massacre? Losing a mom is tragic compared to an entire family? Pfft…**

_Yeah… ooh, I think I've got the bijuu bomb down._ Sasuke concentrated chakra into his palm. _**Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**_ He jerked his hand back in the miniature explosion engulfing his pocket.

**Nice, next time, make it larger so we can blow up that pinky.** Kurama recently got used to the idea that he was sharing a mind with a Uchiha. Even attempting to share a little joke here and there.

A nice improvement compared to his reaction with the Konohamaru Corps.

"Dobe, the heck are you doing?" Snapping out of the trail of thoughts, he glanced back at the blonde. Lately, Naruto had been demanding to know every single bit of Sasuke's suspicious activities... The Uchiha was stumped on this development.

Grumbling, he replied, "Why should I tell you?"

"Naruto's got a point," Rin snickered, "You blew up Old Man Tazuna's bottle." Then there was the Nohara, who had a cheerful side if someone was lucky enough to befriend her.

**Still can't believe the Yellow Doofus is alive.** Kurama rested it's head on massive paws. **Looks like he's trying to tear into your mind.**

Indeed, the Namikaze sitting behind the Hokage desk had indeed been observing with _too_ much intent for Sasuke's liking.

Their Sensei provided the distraction needed, "Well, let us meet at the gate in an hour. Pack at least for a two week trip if all Kami breaks loose," Rin cheerfully hopped out a window.

**Yes, yes. Pack a steel wall or two, maybe some missing-nin repellent?** The fox giggled at his somewhat humorous sentence.

_Ha. Ha._

A light tap caused Sasuke to pivot, Sakura had her arms crossed having an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Uh... erm..."

"If you want to tell me something, get on with it," He muttered.

**Ooh, this is where she would proclaim her love for you.**

Sighing, she refrained to a heavy glare, although her fist twitched, "Do NOT think about any ridiculous ideas like I would _ever_ ask you out,"

A few seconds past in silence, Naruto watching in the background with interest.

Looking down, she played with a loose piece of hair with her fingers, "Thanks for… helping me out there though."

**That did not go as expected. Guess you aren't that popular, huh, brat.**

_Shut up._ Nodding his head, he leaped out the window. Following Rin until he found what seemed to be his apartment.

Minato Namikaze was not one to be fooled... or played with either, narrowing his eyes, he whispered to Wolf, "Please watch him in case anything happened most recently."

"... Hai, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage's face melted into a deep frown, looking at the complaint from the Haruno family. Something about almost having their only daughter killed because of a slacking Jonin.

If anything, Rin never delayed her duties to Konoha. Especially after _that_ incident. If she did, it must have been for a good reason.

His wallet did not have enough money to suffer another trip to Ichiraku's.


	6. Surrounded by Demons

(Was working on Chapter 5… then I remembered what day it was…)

Last Chapter:

"... Hai Hokage-sama."

The Hokage's face melted into a deep frown, looking at the complaint from the Haruno family. Something about almost having their only daughter killed by a slacking Jonin.

If anything, Rin never delayed her duties to Konoha. Especially after _that_ incident. If she did, it must have been a good reason.

His wallet did not have enough money to suffer another trip to Ichiraku's.

_**Chapter 4: Surrounded by Demons**_

"You were about to leave 10 minutes before the agreed time," Naruto was clearly unamused.

Rin scoffed, "Was not!"

Sakura hung in the back, scratching the back of her head, chuckling nervously between the bickering two.

Tazuna paled quickly, the sight of his playful guards weren't reassuring if he wanted to keep his head attached to his neck.

The group was strolling across the road to the Land of the Waves. Having no intentions on battling high ranking missing-nin whatsoever.

**So, we need an excuse. Since you, ahem, **_**suck**_**, at acting, everyone will think your behavior is off in this world… Any ideas?**

Sasuke scratched his chin, _I had this life changing incident with a friend of mine where he convinced me to change lifestyle to one of an intelligent emo… Good enough?_

The Nine Tails snorted, **Life changing my tails, at least it is somewhat truthful. Ooh, that's a suspicious puddle over there.** The Uchiha made sure to leisurely fry the "puddle" with a fireball, Tazuna yelped in surprise.

"Uh, we need to send you to a therapist," Rin patted the flames off of Sakura's skirt.

"What?" He replied while shrugging his shoulders. If glares could kill, he would have been dead four times over, "Don't want Old Man to slip and fall. Possibly cracking his head open, and dying."

Somewhere in Kumogakure, Omoi tripped…

"Yup, definitely a therapist, although why is there a puddle when it hasn't rained for days?" Nohara pondered.

Sasuke countered, "Hey, I don't need a therapist, and see? It's a magical puddle that can make people trip!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

Two scorched shadows rose from the steaming ground, "You twit." One of the Demon Brothers swung a shuriken chain around.

Naruto leaped, Kunai at hand. While Sasuke ducked, flipping open his weapons pouch, the shackles passing through the Uchiha's hair. The blonde soared over his head, using his knife to pin the middle of the chains the Demon Brothers were harnessing to a nearby tree.

The Uchiha tucked into a roll, dodging an attempt to kick him in the knee.

When at a safe enough distance, Sasuke readied two shuriken. Flinging the stars towards the two missing-nin. Naruto tugged the chains tight around their metal gauntlets. The brothers having no choice but to jump, using this weakness, Sasuke hopped into the air and gave his enemy a swift chop to the neck. Naruto dug his knife into the last brother's temples, a quick and silent death. The Demon Brothers were quickly finished off by two genin in the air. Naruto pulled his Kunai out.

Rin had the better mask of the two kunoichi, Sakura whimpered, "Wh-what… how… that's just…" She covered her eyes, preventing them from gazing upon the bloody mess covering the dirt road.

"That's life, kiddo," Rin smirked, wheeling around to face the sweating Tazuna, "Now, about this mission Mister."

Sasuke conversed with the Kyuubi once more, discussing in a frantic tone, _It's still happening, the same events as last time, if we're going to be facing Zabuza, how will I be able to save everyone from being hurt?_

**Relax, kiddo. **Kurama grumbled, **Just let everything play out and interfere like a boss.**

_I realized asking an indestructible immortal for advice on human lives is a grave mistake._ Sasuke huffed, so much for that idea anyways.

"Dobe!" The Uchiha snapped out of his musings, eyes flicked toward Naruto who was calling him from afar.

The group proceeded to leave without the Jinchuuriki, bearing no thought on slowing down.

Finally reaching the other four, Sasuke noticed Rin was triumphantly holding a sealing scroll (**probably for the dead body**), and Tazuna appeared ever so miserable. "Since I love torturing you kids, I'm going to give you first class experience on what possibly is a B-rank mission or higher!" She cooed, "Finally! A mission that lives up to the name, Mission!"

The Nohara who was holding the unconscious body of a Demon Brother, threw him to the side lines.

**And I wonder why the Yellow Doofus thought she would qualify enough to handle children…**

_**O.O.O**_

Kakashi was slapped with the nostalgia at full force. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura could have easily been confused with him, Obito, and Rin. That is after one tweaked the differences to match the originals.

Although Sasuke hands down was much more efficient in combat.

He swiftly transported the missing-nin to a guarded area in Konoha, and made his way back to the group. He pondered whether he should have stopped the mission earlier.

Wolf slipped through the undergrowth, Rin being Rin had already sensed his presence. "Oi, Tazuna, we're only continuing because one can never be too sure of an outcome. The moment we need to leave, I will extract my genin without further notice. Maybe punch a dog or two? So don't get your hopes up."

The ANBU captain interpreted the phrase as, "Spill the beans to the Yondaime and prevent me from kicking butt? Then you're a dead man walking."

Women these days.

_**O.O.O**_

Naruto grumbled, trying to solve the complex puzzle on _how the heck is the dobe doing what he's doing nowadays?_

He hated complex puzzles.

Sasuke had no trouble in aiming his shuriken. He was able to sprint out of a fire effortlessly, while carrying _dead weight_ on his back. Not to mention taking their sensei's bell in the first place.

On the boat ride across, Sasuke never uttered a single love proposal to Sakura.

The world truly was ending.

Or Naruto, was becoming weaker.

_**O.O.O**_

Zabuza roared in laughter, three twerps, a Jonin, and a bridge builder. Pitiful as he would say, the Demon of the Mist hefted Kubikiribōchō onto his shoulders, studying each of his would-be victims.

Pinky and the target were the only ones who shivered in fear.

"Zabuza Momochi," Rin drawled, her eyes glinted with pleasure.

The missing-nin tipped his head, "Pleasure to meet you again, brat."

"Only the Hokage is allowed to call me that," A katana rested in the Jonin's palms, "and if I remember well, I sent you crying back to your Mizukage last time."

She slid into a fighting stance, "I assume you are here for the Old Man?"

Sasuke stood in the rear, contemplating on what the heck Minato was on when he decided the Nohara was a stable Sensei.

"Times have changed, now hand over the bridge builder or pinky gets it," Zabuza appeared behind Sakura, catching her in a headlock.

**Danger alert, he might kill her once you hand Tazuna over.** Kurama's low growl filled Sasuke's head.

His voice cracked, "Give her back!" He substituted Sakura with himself, appearing in Zabuza's arms in place of Sakura. In the moment of surprise, Sasuke slammed his forehead protector into Zabuza's chest. The missing-nin lost his balance and the Uchiha leaped backwards.

"I can see how those so called _Demon Brothers_ lost to you lot, might as well take this more of a tad bit serious."

_**Something extra: The Kyuubi Teaches How to Blow Up Stuff**_

**Alright kiddo, in the life of a jinchuuriki, there is always the time to blow up stuff and not blow up stuff. Why blow up stuff though? Cuz' it's dang boss like. Only wussies cut stuff up.** Kyuubi pranced around in Sasuke's mind, overjoyed that there was a host who could understand half of what it was saying. **You've got to gather positive and negative chakra and have it at a ratio of 8:2.**

_...And… if someone doesn't…?_ Sasuke dreaded for the answer.

**It backfires.**

_And?_

**On the jinchuuriki.**

_And?_

**Look. If you want me to tell you someone would die if they suck at blowing up stuff, then don't ask me because I never failed. **_**NEVER.**_

Sasuke grumbled. The Tailed Beasts and their egos...


	7. Costs

(Even with two demons, Sasuke isn't exactly invincible. Kurama makes sure of that.)

Last Chapter:

His voice cracked, "Give her back!" He substituted Sakura with himself, appearing in Zabuza's arms in place of Sakura. In the moment of surprise, Sasuke slammed his forehead protector into Zabuza's chest. The missing-nin lost his balance and the Uchiha leaped backwards.

"I can see how those so called _Demon Brothers_ lost to you lot, might as well take this more of a tad bit serious."

_**Chapter 5: Costs**_

_Something didn't seem right._

Was all Minato Namikaze could say. Being the Hokage had him indulged in politics, naturally he would come across an interesting rumor or two.

Minato did catch one that was rather grim,

the Land of the Waves were falling under a tyrant named Gato.

He scribbled a few more words before stopping mid sentence on the piece of parchment.

"Iruka!" The Yondaime barked frantically, "Get me the mission description of the one we sent a team on earlier!" The Chunin's snot bubble popped. He leaned onto the Hokage's desk, and shoveled through some documents.

"That was… the C-rank mission, am I… correct?" Iruka blinked the drowsiness out of his eyes, squinting to read a slip of paper.

The Namikaze sighed impatiently, "Yeah, the one my _son_ went on. Don't forget Sasuke too."

"On it Hokage-sama."

_**O.O.O**_

**GET UP KID. HE'S COMING.** Kurama roared, it was a wonder how Naruto ever got up over and over when facing an enemy twice his skill level.

Rin snorted, "Yeah, yeah, Zabuza. Nice trick up your sleeve." She laid back in her water prison.

"Even though you are a master in water jutsu, you still forgot who came from the land who practically worships it," The missing-nin watched his clone fight the Leaf Genin, "If it wasn't for you sparing my life, your head wouldn't be where it originally was by now."

"I'd like to see you try," Rin pronounced airily. She tried kicking out of the prison again with no such luck.

**DUCK. NO. ROLL UNDER THE SWORD. WHY ARE YOU- GOOD, HIT HIM THERE- NO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING- well, great.** The Kyuubi bashed it's head against Sasuke's mind.

_I know what I'm doing! _Sasuke gritted his teeth. He leaped back as Zabuza's clone swept the sword under his feet. _It's just been a long time since I faced someone… someone…_

**Stronger than you? Pfft…**

_No! Uh…_ He threw a couple of shuriken tied onto ninja wire, it snaked around the clone until it was completely wrapped like a Christmas gift. _Let me concentrate!_

Naruto blurred through his hand seals, exhaling a torrent of air. Disfiguring the water clone greatly, it expelled.

The blonde then proceeded to attack the real Zabuza, launching a barrage of ninjutsu range attacks and charging into a frontal approach.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hollered, "This guy can take Rin-sensei on and win! What are you thinking?!" The Uchiha made his way to the Namikaze, wading through the water although he thought this was a bad idea. If worst came to worst, he would shunshin out.

Naruto let lose a battle cry as he formed a somewhat disfigured Rasengan.

_**O.O.O**_

"This is bad, this is bad, **this. Is. Bad.**" Minato muttered, the mission description at hand, "And you said some guards at sentry duty found a Demon Brother?"

Iruka bit his lip, never had he seen the Hokage this worried, although it was his son and Sasuke he was talking about, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Meaning this mission is a notch higher than before if my suspicion is correct…"

"Remember, we also have Rin, a formal ANBU, on the team," Iruka attempted to reassure himself that Sasuke would have been alright and _not_ maimed beyond recognition.

The Namikaze grumbled, "The more likely they'll be killed. You see, Rin has two personalities, a masked, calm and collected one. Then there's the cocky, overly positive, insane side. Whether she is wearing the traditional ANBU mask decides all this, and I thought she'd be able to change for once."

The Umino paled at this.

_**O.O.O**_

Haku stood silently on a tree in the distance, focusing on the battle between her master and some Genin.

Zabuza was making great use of the terrain by pulling the boys down into the water. Of course, the blonde surprised him with the flashy wind move, but Zabuza blocked the brunt of the attack with his sword.

The battle continued with the cocky blonde charging a frontal assault with his opponent, his master preparing to split him in half. Uchiha substituted in place of the blonde when the missing-nin heaved his blade up from below, the sharp edged point facing the sky.

Kubikiribōchō ripped through the Genin's right waist, stretching all the way to the left shoulder blade. The screech of the pink haired girl was heard. Seemed like Haku was no need for his master after all.

_**O.O.O**_

**You freakin' idiot, what the heck was all that for?** Kurama hovered over Sasuke's portion of the shared body's mind.

The Uchiha's conscience wheezed, laying in his own blood. _If… Naruto… took the hit… he would have definitely…_ Sasuke grasped his stomach, releasing part of the Kyuubi's seal, the boundary between Kurama and Sasuke's minds collapsed just a bit. This allowed the demonic chakra to stitch the wound back together faster than a normal human.

Kurama groaned, **Now look what's happening. **

The remark was met with silence.

**Hey, oh COME ON! WHO'S GOING TO HEAR ME RANT NOW?! **It poked a claw in his partner's unconscious cheek. The fox sighed, **You better be thanking me for this… brat. **Kurama gingerly stepped over to Sasuke's side, making sure to at least _not_ damage the boundary, **Alright, how do you walk on two legs again...? **The Nine Tails glanced over the complex controls of the Uchiha's body. **Screw it. I'm crawling.**

_**O.O.O**_

Rin gaped in horror, the water dyed pink was _not _going to end well. Sure, she saw tons of gruesome sights, but having Konoha' jinchuuriki sliced into a foxy dish… Well, she didn't want to finish that thought.

Yet he was rising once more, a shocked Naruto standing at his side. Except, this Sasuke seemed more… demonic.

Red slitted eyes arrogantly surveyed the world around them. Radiating the calm before a lightning strike.

"**So, this is what it feels like to be human?**" The low and ominous growl filled the audience's ears.

The Nine Tails…

_**O.O.O**_

Kurama blinked.

Then blinked again.

The Kyuubi flicked his eyes toward Zabuza, feeling the air with his shorter fingers. "**Eh heh… heh… ow…**" His hand was drenched with scarlet.

He wiped it off on the wide eyed boy next to Sasuke, "**There.**"

(**Dang it. **Kurama twiddled with the leg controls. **His insides can't take two active demons at once. Gonna have to release some of the other me's chakra to repair some of the damage… and keep a controlled amount of chakra… dangit**)

It had Sasuke stumble into a feral crouch. Moving Sasuke similar to a limp doll, the other Kyuubi's chakra surrounded every inch of his body. Three bubbly tails swished agitated over the bloodied water, the Uchiha still maintaining the Stage One appearance.

Sasuke whipped into the air, grasping Zabuza's arms with his tails, drawing in as close as he possibly could. Snarling, he formed a pint sized bijuu bomb in the palm of his hand. The missing-nin jerked backwards, causing the possessed Uchiha to lose his balance and throw the bomb too early, the bomb broke through the water prison. Most importantly, freeing Rin from her cage.

"Haku!" Zabuza roared, sensing the battle was going down hill.

Senbons whistled, only to be stopped by the chakra tails.

"**PUNY HUMANS! AS IF KNITTING NEEDLES CAN STOP ME!**" Sasuke laughed inhumanely, his throat strained and blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. The sword wound closed at an incredibly fast rate, insanity mingled with the slit pupils of the Uchiha's.

He reared, bringing his clawed fingers straight at the terrified missing-nin's heart. "You shall not harm Zabuza!" A thick shield of ice froze between the two, barely preventing the deadly contact, the claws instead smashed into the obstacle. Shards showered the surrounding area, the corrosive chakra ate away on the frozen water.

Haku panted, "Z-Zabuza, this boy is a j-jinchuuriki," He sprinted as fast as humanly possible to reach his master's side, "And the b-blonde is a… Namikaze." He pulled his master as far away from harm as possible.

"Dang straight, girl," Rin nodded sagely. She wrenched out a couple of sealing tags.

Instead of a mortified reaction, Zabuza arched an eyebrow, "Are you telling me, you almost sparked an international war just because you wanted to play?"

"We have to retreat quickly," The ice user concluded briskly, "These people are insane,"

Zabuza whined, "B-but, can't I just amputate someone?"

"**SQUEAL IN PAIN!**" Sasuke screeched, he swiped the missing-nin aside, having them cascade into the woods.

Naruto yelped, actually _yelped_, "W-what are you?"

Kurama wheeled the body around, "**I'm the- god dangit…**" Sasuke puked even more blood, splattering scarlet across the dirt. The chakra cloak slowly dissipated.

(**The Kyuubi's chakra is now damaging his stomach and heart tissues.** Kurama bit his lip, red lights flared in Sasuke's mind. **Ffffffff... **)

Collapsing, the jinchuuriki wheezed, "**Shouldn't do this too often… burned insides… a little help here...? Gah… fragile humans… **" Rin's sealing tag made contact with Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes clouded, fainting on top of the blonde.

Naruto pushed Sasuke backwards, having him hit the ground with a hard thump.

Rin closed her own eyes and counted to ten, opening them, she groaned, "Man, of all times to black out, I'm not much of a medic after all, we're going to have to get you to somewhere safe before I begin."

Sakura tugged Rin's arm, "Sensei? Tazuna wet his pants…"

_**O.O.O**_

Kyuubi was slammed against Sasuke's mental fences.

_Kurama, you… you JERK_, a giant chibi sized Uchiha roared, towering over the mentally scarred fox.

**I-it was only to save your teammates! **Never in it's life had the Kyuubi ever been so fearful. Inner Sasuke truly was a force to be reckoned with.


	8. Rin Goes Angst (Background Info)

(Rin's introduction might have been sudden, even though this is sort of filler-ish, this can provide a few pieces to what the heck is going on.)

Last Chapter:

Kyuubi was slammed against Sasuke's mental fences.

_Kurama, you… you JERK_, a giant chibi sized Uchiha roared, towering over the mentally scarred fox.

**I-it was only to save your teammates! **Never in it's life had the Kyuubi ever been so fearful. Inner Sasuke truly was a force to be reckoned with.

_**Chapter 6: Rin Goes Angst**_

It was when they reached Tazuna's house did Rin dare to attempt to repair some of the damage both Naruto and Sasuke sustained. The group had maintained a steady pace throughout the trek in the dark, only the slight sliver of moon being the permanent source of light.

She carried an unconscious Sasuke over her shoulder (who was out of the red by now), letting the Yondaime's son suffer by himself from minor chakra exhaustion.

Tazuna's house seemed average for a civilian, excluding occasional breaks in the roof.

"Hey, kiddo," Rin eyed the short kid who was giving off an intense glare, reserved for strangers, "You're blocking the doorway."

"Grandpa Tazuna! You're back!" The child cried out when he curiously looked at who was standing behind the ninja, "Who're these guys?"

"Inari, meet the ninja who protected your grandfather from Gato's men." The bridge builder swept his grandson into a hug while Rin dumped Sasuke in a near by room, not a slight careful with his slumped form.

Inari paused, he studied Naruto as he was limping past the two civilians, "You're all going to die if you go against Gato."

Sakura froze as she entered through the door.

"Tch," Rin flipped open her medicine kit, "Another pessimist added to the list."

_**O.O.O**_

Kakashi laid on his back, arms crossed over his chest, the mid-night's breeze ruffled his silver hair. Wolf placed himself on the roof, over the heads of the unsuspecting Genin.

Light footsteps and a chakra flare notified him of Fox's presence, his voice being muffled behind the mask he constantly wore, "How long did you know?" He tilted his head upwards, eyeing Rin as she sat down next to him.

She wrapped her arms around her knees in a sitting position, roof tiles creaking under her sandals, "Ever since we left Konoha."

"...You're insane. Genin aren't meant for the A-rank battlefields."

She retorted, "But I am."

"And that's why I like you, never being put down without a fight." They sat in a form of comfortable silence, one the two rarely had the time for.

Rin began, "They're just like-"

"I'm not blind, they're like us when we were a Genin Team," Wolf stated, hiding his inner turmoil.

"You mean, when we had… Obito," She corrected.

Kakashi tended to push this topic away, "...We have to make sure the last loyal Uchiha does not go astray by hatred. Him being a jinchuuriki furthers this cause."

Rin aligned a few stars together, "I understand, although I still can't get over the fact that Weasel used the poor child against me."

Kakashi murmured, "Kids are your weakness after all. Remember, at that time, we confronted Itachi when he tried to escape. Desperate times call for desperate actions."

_**O.O.O**_

**(Get to Know Rin: Uchiha Compound, Entrance)**

The back of Sasuke's head bumped against his older brother's chest, a Kunai was planted under his chin, "Make one offensive move, and the boy is dead," Weasel snarled.

Fox shuddered in horror of the carnage surrounding her, corpses of the once prideful clan laid in pools of fresh scarlet. The faces of the dead ranged from contorted anguish to betrayal, an occasional shocked scream that was left unfinished.

Weasel slowly backed out of the Uchiha Compound, Sasuke in tow. "Why," Rin rasped. Itachi Uchiha had put up quite a struggle, a deep gash ran through her knee. It was still a wonder on how she was standing, with Kakashi grasping her shoulder.

**(Some minutes before)**

Fox had arrived late in the midst of the battle, attracted by the sounds of bloodshed from the inner walls of the compound. Trickling liquid had adorned the streets, the Uchiha symbol scratched out of the walls.

Wolf was currently attempting to arrest or restrain Weasel, never being the type to kill unless ordered to (or the situation was found necessary). Blurs and sparks flew at an astounding speed, two great forces clashed above the graveyard.

"There's a survivor! Fox, find him!" Wolf hollered.

She sniffed, indeed there was, if one could have gotten past the stench of decaying bodies.

Weasel seemed to have widened his eyes at this statement, he brandished his ANBU blade and struck Kakashi under his guard and in the abdomen, forcing the katana through the armor. Drenching his already bloodied mask with a new layer of red, Weasel pushed Wolf off his sword with a simple kick. Itachi swiped his weapon through the air, droplets of blood flew, and sheathed it.

"Kami…" Fox whispered, Weasel turned his attention to her.

The next sentence was muffled by his mask, but his glowing red sharingan activated, illuminating the deathly night.

Becoming the source of Rin's nightmares, "_Tsukuyomi._"

Their eyes met. The worst mistake.

**(Rin's Conscience)**

Everything, even the slightest cloud, was inverted.

"For the next 24 hours, you'll relive your worst nightmares," Weasel's voice rang in Fox's ears, "Let's see how strong you are against my Genjutsu."

The setting warped, reappearing as a forest. A Kunai was in Rin's hand.

"Rin, you have to kill me."

"Obito… what in the-" Fox whispered. The Uchiha limped toward her, blood dripping off of a cut above his eyebrows. She recalled this day clearly. An ANBU mission gone wrong, on their way back, her team was ambushed by the Legendary Sannin. Obito had lost his Canary mask, she was left with a decision, and Kakashi was fighting for both of their miserable lives.

Her hands trembled in shock, of all memories, "Rin, just do it. He's coming..."

"Kukuku, how is the experimental cursed seal holding up, Obito-kun?" She knew that voice.

Fox could feel Obito's breath against her face, it felt so _real_, "He… he wants to take my sharingan. Do it Rin."

For the first time in her life, she hesitated, dire situation or not, "I… Obito!"

"Kakashi can't hold him off for long!" He grasped his neck, eyes pleading, "Please Rin. Do this for Konoha. If not, _for me_."

Everything seemed authentic, his suffering face, the intensity of the situation. Kakashi had retreated and knelt next to them panting for air, "I couldn't… stop him… lost eye…" Most certainly, Konoha's treasurer would not be pleased to replace 2 masks.

"You can have my eye, Kakashi. I'm going to die anyways," Obito grinned weakly, stating the sentence with no sense of regret.

Rin stood aghast, "You are NOT going to die!" Tears welled in her eyes, this Genjutsu was torture, sadly she wanted to stay in order to converse with her dead comrade a little longer.

He activated his sharingan, and plucked an eye out, "Rin, don't deny it, if you refuse to kill me now… Orochimaru would have a fun time wreaking havoc with my eyes." Obito laid his sharingan in the palm of Fox's hand, crushing the other, "Please do me a favor and tell the others I died in battle."

She couldn't take it any longer, plunging her Kunai through Obito's heart, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!" Hot tears traced her cheeks, as she pulled her knife out.

Obito collapsed, with a smile of sun rays, breaking her resolve, "Rin… Nohara… Thanks." Kakashi stood at the side of his fallen friend, gaping.

Everything repeated. Time resetting itself. This was torture, yet a form of bliss.

**(Uchiha Compound)**

Fox's legs gave way.

Weasel disappeared.

She curled into the fetal position, silently blinking back tears ANBU despised. Luckily, the jutsu was underdeveloped… still...

A minute or so passed, Fox unsteadily got up and hopped to Wolf's side.

"You alright?" His voice was faint from blood loss.

Rin gritted her teeth, "Don't die on me. Please. I can't-"

"...Your mask won't benefit if you're trying to hide something."

"That does not matter, we need to locate Itachi and the survivor," Her hands moved on their own, swiftly pulling out bandages, and having her first attempt on performing medical ninjutsu on a living person.

_**O.O.O**_

**(Present)**

"Chakra control! My wee little devils!" Rin smirked deviously, swinging her feet back and forth whilst she lounged along the top canopy of trees.

Naruto scowled, landing roughly on his feet for the third time.

Sakura was having trouble choosing between assisting her crush or squealing in excitement, for once she was better than Naruto!

While Sasuke was contemplating whether bullying the Kyuubi was the best choice of action. This was no fun having a demon grunting in irritation down one's neck right after said person just mentally harassed it. Especially when he was feeling like a living pincushion.

**Payback time.**

_Dang it._


	9. View of the Battlefield

(Thanks for the support.)

Last Chapter:

While Sasuke was contemplating whether bullying the Kyuubi was the best choice of action. This was no fun having a demon grunting in irritation down one's neck right after said person just mentally harassed it. Especially when he was feeling like a pincushion.

**Payback time.**

_Dang it._

_**Chapter 7: View of the Battlefield**_

_Oh bother, why does it hurt so much?!_ Kurama snickered, apparently amused by his host's suffering. _Wait, don't answer that._

**Did that heroic leap come from your mother's side of the family tree? Honestly, Fugaku was such a pompous jerk, he wouldn't think twice of **_**friendship**_ **and **_**comrades**_**.**

_What does repaying an idiot have to do anything with my family?_ The Uchiha snapped.

Sasuke wasn't _really_ bothered by Kyuubi to an extreme extent, when demons become interested in family affairs though… He tried shifting under the covers, becoming too warm for his tastes. Unfortunately, his muscles had decided to timeout, in due courtesy of the Nine Tails. **I heard that.**

His fried lungs betrayed his ego, causing him to choke out a gasp of pain.

_**O.O.O**_

A sentry guard stood outside of Gato's base, playing with his pointy stick thingy his friend had called a spear. The businessman was paying him a ridiculous bill just to fill in for a MIA Demon Brother until he found a new gang to hire.

This was the easiest job by far, for the past hour he was swatting away curious birds. Of course, this was too good to be true.

"Ah, Zabuza-sama!" The sentry waved at the streak of cows which stopped momentarily by his post.

"_Haku_, what are... you doing?" The missing-nin growled in between his panting.

A masked… girl?... boy? Yeah, girl, spoke softly, "Will you... deliver a message to... Gato for us?"

The guard thought this over carefully, "Sure, why not? What is it?" He yelped when the spear almost disfigured his foot.

"We quit," Haku's tone held a firm finality.

"Wait, WHA?!" The sentry sputtered, "Why? Aren't you two-"

Zabuza silenced him with a death glare, "Shut up."

"We might as well tell him," Haku muttered, "Then he'll probably run faster. You and I both need rest anyway, sprinting after breaking thirty trees is _not _healthy."

Zabuza grumbled, defeated by the logic in his tool's words, "Can't I kill him?"

She groaned, "Zabuza! He's our messenger."

"On second thought…" The civilian sentry whimpered.

"No!" Haku and Zabuza hollered simultaneously.

_**O.O.O**_

Since when did a tree climbing exercise become… so… so…

Sakura was befuddled, trying -but failing- on grasping the correct word to describe what her eyes recorded. Their sensei recently decided tree climbing with obstacles would further their skills with chakra control. Basically, Naruto-kun and herself were running around(like headless chickens), dodging the kunai Rin "accidentally" dropped.

Cherry blossom _swore_ she saw an ax coming her way.

"You're going to get us killed!" Sakura screeched as she misplaced her footing, almost having a vertical fall down to ground zero. There was barely any natural life at the bottom, mostly decorated with shiny I'm-going-to-skewer-you-if-you-fall stuff. When was Rin Sensei going to run out of hazardous material?

"Oh? You almost got yourself screwed, whoever thought of playing with explosive tags?" Rin sent back a cutting remark, somehow summoning _another_ weapon.

Was that a _mace_?!

Naruto paused, whistling, standing perpendicularly to a tree trunk. "I'm going to tell my father about this."

Sakura groaned bitterly, "_If_ we survive." She could already see the future, sharing a grave with her precious Namikaze Naruto. Killed In Action? No, brutally murdered by their Jounin Sensei who had no consideration toward a Genin's well being.

Great, just great.

_**O.O.O**_

"And… and then there was this kid with a furry problem!" Haku proclaimed deliriously, dazed from blood loss. Any amount of splinters could cause a downright powerful ninja to become vulnerable.

"Aspirin?" The sentry nodded warily, making a mental note not to ever be caught in shinobi affairs, "I didn't poison it, I swear." Extending his arm, his hand had a small box resting in it.

The kekkai genkai kid popped a tablet in her mouth(barely lifting her mask), right after checking the contents, smell, usages, etc etc. "Thanks, so all we're saying-"

"You're saying," Zabuza grunted.

"All I'm saying is, if Gato does not want to become mush (which I hope he does) he'd better lay low. Better yet, leave Wave."

The guard scratched his head, "Huh."

"Eh, that's pretty much it," Zabuza prepared to leave, Haku following suit, "By the way, I'm a boy."

What. The. Heck.

_**O.O.O**_

Sasuke staggered out into broad daylight. Barely recognizing Tsunami's concerned scolding. "Boys these days!" She grumbled.

_Kurama, do you know exactly how strong I am in this current state?_ The Uchiha limped to a nearby tree.

**Pretty weak, considering your heart is like coal right now.**

Sasuke huffed in exasperation, _No, I meant before you decided to charbroil me._

**With Kyuubi or without?** Kurama's ear flicked.

_Without._

The fox suddenly tensed, **Well… not to spear that giant head of yours but… you're a copy of 11 year old Naruto Uzumaki.** Ending with a snort and a howl of laughter fit for a beast.

_...Crud… there goes planning to learn "Henge no Jutsu". _The Jinchuuriki groaned.

**Hey hey hey! You still can do the Naruko jutsu. Except this time, Sasuke-chan 2.0!**

_Figures, I was surrounded by perverts, but now one is inside me._

**I call foul play!**

_Shall we train?_ Sasuke slowly stood back up. If he remembered correctly, tree climbing was a necessity.

**Don't change the subject, brat.**

_**O.O.O**_

"I must be the worst father in the world!" Minato declared, slamming his face down on a pile of papers.

His desk shook, Iruka sighed, "There is nothing we can do about the team Hokage-sama, the party is well away in Wave already." Reorganizing all the mission tabs was going to be troublesome, the Yondaime was best friends with chaos after all.

Minato chewed on a pencil's eraser, thinking deeply, "We still have to do something though… contact Wolf?"

"That is, if you want to sign dozens of hospital papers concerning Wolf-sempai beaten to a pulp," Cat stepped out of the shadows, chuckling at his own joke.

"I knew it, Iruka, please slap me," Minato began brooding, mumbling inaudible thoughts, "Sorry Kushina, I've failed you. Sorry Sandaime…"

Iruka asked, "Is Rin, _that_ bad of a Sensei? She was quite calm and collected when I met her."

Minato hissed, childlike, "Nooo, she's a demon…"

Cat sweatdropped, muttering incoherently, "Then why did you assign her to the team?"

The Yondaime's face was seemingly in love with the Hokage's desk, if he hadn't chucked a folder straight at Cat's chest, it could have been assumed he was sleeping.

"Great at handling tough situations, hard teacher to crack, has fair judgement…" The ANBU listed off.

The Hokage pounded the papers lying next to him, ranting, "And I _thought_ that those qualities _would atleast_ make up for her _unbearable_ attitude! She's like a _psycho_ version of _Kakashi_!"

"So, this man is our Hokage… we're done for," Iruka swiftly bent down, catching the falling documents with ease.

Minato's pancaked face was lifted up from the wooden furniture, "Iruka, do you have some change right now? The ramen is calling."

"I'll just be in the corner…" Tenzo faded into the walls.

Paperwork, the god of insanity.


	10. Surprise, Surprise

(Sorry for the rather short chapter, and no, I'm not dead-cough-cough-wink-)

Last Chapter:

Minato's pancaked face was lifted up from the wooden furniture, "Iruka, do you have some change right now? The ramen is calling."

"I'll just be in the corner…" Tenzo faded into the walls.

Paperwork, the god of insanity.

_**Chapter 8: Surprise, Surprise!**_

A day later, Sasuke was back on his feet racing across the forest canopy. It had taken a decent amount of time to accomplish tree walking, his body was below his standards. He had slept late into the morning, missing the chance to go where ever Team 7 went (_Which area did they decide to wreck in the first place?_).

Leaves whistled in a hypnotizing motion, dancing amongst the tree tops. Sadly, a trail of debris and destruction littered a path to Tazuna's house. **It's those mer… mercenar… **

_Nine Tails?_

**They're planning… to take the bridge builder's… family hostage. **Kurama murmured sleepily.

_Where are Rin and the others?_ Sasuke turned on his heels, heading back the way he came. Branches creaked, sensing the Uchiha's worry.

Kyuubi dug his snout deeper into it's tails, **Don't know, don't care. Now… leave me alone… not a morning fox, brat.**

Sasuke secretly thought to himself, whoever caused this much damage must have been a fool, or was confident in his or her powers. He soon discovered it was not one- but two warriors Gato hired.

They were lingering by Tazuna's house, exchanging words at the door as Sasuke got close enough to hear. There was one man sporting bluish white, shoulder length hair. A katana was strapped to his waist, around a loose blue jacket, "What do you say, Waraji? Should we knock nicely?"

Waraji possessed a hairstyle nearly resembling Temari, except having three clumps of hair than two. He wore a traditional kimono, but the top half sat around his waist, revealing a spiraling tattoo, "Heh heh, thought ya never asked Zori," unsheathing a long sword. Before anybody had to pay for property damage, Sasuke sprung out of his hiding place. He threw a Kunai, dislodging the sword from Waraji's hands.

"A runt," Zori looked back.

Pride bruised, Sasuke retorted, "I… I'm not a runt, I'm a shinobi!" Pointing at his headband for emphasis. _Dangit, Naruto instincts._

"Hm? A ninja child? Tsk, tsk. Waraji, he doesn't seem much like a challenge," Zori stated flamboyantly, "Shouldn't really waste your time with him."

His partner picked up his blade, "I'm going to kill him and make his blood splatter."

"Fine, have it your way, you've better be done though once I'm finished with our first priority." Zori smashed the wooden door open.

"Get back here you-!" Sasuke's blow was blocked by Waraji's sword, the Uchiha's Kunai scraping the rough edge of the weapon.

The two rivals locked eyes, "Now what fun would it be if my opponent ran off? You're making my blood rush already!" Sasuke kicked off of the sword, blowing a ring of dust with his cat like landing.

_**O.O.O**_

Kakashi silently read the "Tales of a Gutsy Ninja", scanning the book thoroughly over and over. He hung under the bridge, laying comfortably on a metal beam. Unfortunately, his ANBU senses were screaming of an ambush at Tazuna's house.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…" The signature poof and a second later a clone bursted out of the smoke, "On it."

Rin impatiently dropped down to Wolf's level, "Kakashi, when are you going to take your lazy bum and come up and help us?"

"Ah… but Rin," Kakashi slowly flipped a page, savoring the agonized feelings Rin threw off, "If you are suddenly attacked, where would the element of surprise go?"

"Uh, Rin-sensei… I can't lift this beam. Wait, where's Rin-sensei?!" Sakura yelped in fright.

Fox growled, "She must be the most annoying kunoichi who ever walked the face of Konoha!"

"You gotta love her," Wolf mused, turning to another page, "Before she becomes all traumatized, you should go back up there with a cover story."

Rin playfully shoved her captain into the water below, "Oh, sorry, I dropped a screwdriver on accident and needed to get it back, Sakura!"

Naruto eyed his sensei skeptically, "Does it take a few minutes long for a _Special Jounin_ to retrieve a screwdriver?"

"I'm scared stiff of getting wet!" Nohara declared, signifying the conversation was over.

The Namikaze mumbled, "Last time I remembered, you were able to use water jutsu…"

_**O.O.O**_

Waraji was charging... like a bull.

Sword partially unsheathed, Sasuke barely dodged a killing slice by leaping into the air. Vaulting off of his opponent's head, the Uchiha used the entire force of his hands causing Waraji to lose his balance.

The game of cat and mouse continued for a while, Sasuke finally kicked Waraji in the stomach, his heel slammed against flesh.

"You… you…" While his opponent dealt a messy blow, Sasuke ran across the wall and launched straight at Waraji's neck, "PUNK!" Managing to put one arm up in defense, Sasuke's right shoulder was dislocated, Kunai slipping out of his grasp.

They tumbled across wooden planks, their adventure being broken when Sasuke slammed back first into a wall. The house rippled with the sudden impact. His throat was pinned to the wall seconds later, "Any last words before I gut you?"

Sasuke smiled, "Actually, two: Think again." He gave his left hand a violent jerk, Waraji's feet swept under him and he fell. The sound of head to ground impact vibrated through the on lookers.

"You're too easy to overcome, tch."

"I… can't believe it," A woman softly spoke. Sasuke carefully released the Ninja Wire and delicately extracted himself from the Uchiha sized dent he created.

A circle of smoke bloomed at Sasuke's feet, "I suppose you've had no trouble here?" An ANBU geared Kakashi asked, lugging Zori on one shoulder.

"Nope, not at all."

_**O.O.O**_

"Heard Gato is gonna hire another two for a worthy sum of cash," A mercenary plopped down next to his partner, watching the bridge being built from afar.

"That old sack of potatoes treats money like candy, what's it now?"

"I think the group's part of "Akatsuki" or somethin. Aren't they a shinobi organization? Oh, hey Iwana." The incompetent shark hooded shinobi briskly flew past them, "I don't really see what's the rush with ninja, speeding everywhere like squirrels."

His partner replied, "That's what happens when you go through war. Time is of essence."

"Gotta agree with ya on that one."

_**O.O.O**_

Sasuke's heart stopped. Barely stifling his pained gasps from being heard. The Uchiha slowly backed away from the mercenary group he was spying on.

The Akatsuki.

_The _ Akatsuki.

Were coming.

His sensitive ears was suddenly jolted by a terrified scream, "SAKURA! Naruto, don't move!" Rin barked, "We're dealing with _two S-ranked_ Missing-Nin!"

Scratch that.


	11. A Warm Reunion

Last Chapter:

Sasuke's heart stopped. Barely stifling his pained gasps from being heard.

The Akatsuki.

_The _ Akatsuki.

Were coming.

His sensitive ears was suddenly jolted by a terrified scream, "SAKURA! Naruto, don't move!" Rin barked, "We're dealing with _two S-ranked_ Missing-Nin!"

Scratch that.

_**Chapter 9: A Warm (Not) Reunion**_

As the title goes, nothing is warm when Missing-Nin Uchiha Itachi becomes a factor. Sasuke skidded to a halt, sliding in between Rin and Naruto, "Did I miss much?"

"Just don't get in my way… dobe," Naruto added. Ah, the beautiful relationship they had.

"What a surprise, the Fourth Hokage's son," Sasuke's attention was snapped, focusing on the two Akatsuki members wearing shaded hats. Sakura stood paralyzed in front of the shortest one, a few feet acting as the only protection from a harsh death. She trembled under whatever gaze "Shorty" was dishing out. He/she slowly tilted the straw hat upwards. Through the white strips lacing the brim Sasuke made brief eye contact with the unexpected stranger.

He'd recognize those hard onyx eyes anywhere.

Itachi blinked in recognition, revealing no other sign of astonishment.

Sasuke's mind screeched, eyeing the much taller Akatsuki member as he took off his straw hat (_Is that a… shark?_), black cloak dotted with red clouds billowing (insert dramatic music).

**That's Kisame, I think you would have met him before. **

_Oh, so you're_ finally _awake._

… **Everyone needs their naps.**

"Naruto, Sasuke! Stand _back_, do you understand?" Rin repeated once more. Enforcing her words with a simple gesture of stretching her arm out across their chests.

Kisame's grin was bordering that of homicide and insanity (_Those eyes… eep_), "And who do we have here? Sasuke? As in _the_ Uchiha Sasuke? This might turn out interesting, Itachi."

"Kisame, we did not come here for idle gossip, although I too am surprised," Itachi murmured to noone but his cloak.

"Ni-san?! What do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke yelped all of a sudden. _What the…_

**Like I said before, you're merging with this world's Sasuke, who's not as bright.** Kurama explained listlessly. **Same thing happened with Waraji, remember?**

Kisame elbowed Itachi, winking, "Little brotherly affection still there, eh?"

Itachi responded simply, "Last time I saw any brotherly affection was a Kunai to the forehead." The Elder Uchiha seemed to be attentive but his main focus was the pink haired kunoichi slowly scooting away from him.

Out of the blue, Naruto blurted out a war cry, "RASENGAN!" A spiraling sphere of chakra ripped through the air, forming turbulence on Naruto's palm. Concluding Kisame was the "largest" threat, he directed his attack at the Half-Shark Man's chest. The Namikaze barely touched him before he was forcefully yanked aside. Samehada crashing into the stones where Naruto stepped on moments before. Naruto snarled, his gaze challenging Rin's disapproving one.

During this distraction, Sakura scampered further away from striking distance.

"Didn't I tell you to _not_ kill yourself? Twice you have endangered everyone without thinking!" Rin chided, gripping Naruto's dominant wrist with more force than necessary.

Naruto hotly snapped back, his sphere fizzling out of existence, "I was _about_ to use clones and get underneath him before you rudely interrupted!"

Rin sighed with frustration, arms waving wildly, "These are S-RANK MISSING-NIN. Even the Dead Last over there understands that! ("Hey!")Don't think I'm going to allow anyone get killed over arrogance, dummy."

"Well I'm the son of Minato Bloody Namikaze!" Minato's son spat, "If I'm not able to defeat a mutant fish("That hurts"), how am I supposed to avenge my mother?!" He released a violent string of words (even Hidan would have been proud), "If the dobe can make the Demon of the Mist high tailing off, why can't I attack a Missing-nin?!"

Fox bent down to eye level with Naruto, "This is not about your mother... or Sasuke, Naruto, this is about Team 7. If I'm going to have to sit with you and lecture about teamwork, I will. Capiche?"

Itachi cleared his throat, "As much as this conversation is amusing us, we are hired for a reason. Hand over the bridge builder."

Rin casually stood up, shrugging, "Tazuna? He's not negotiable."

"Oh, aren't you exceeding mission parameters, both with staying and assisting?" Itachi tensed.

"One, we stayed here because Sasuke was injured while saving everybody. Two, Team 7 might as well make our effort protecting Tazuna's family worth it. I presume you are going to kill him once he's in your hands?" Rin slid into an offensive position, "Sasuke and Naruto, you're going to be surrounding Tazuna. Sakura, go try and signal the ANBU member, Wolf, to get his sorry butt over here."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Y-yes."

Itachi stood glued to the spot, analyzing every single detail, unfortunately he was not intimidated by Rin (or he hid his fear expertly). Kisame spreaded his feet out, levering Samehada between his eyes, "We're only here for the Bridgebuilder, Kisame. Please don't make a mess."

Naruto and Sasuke jumped back where Tazuna was standing as an audience member, forming a defensive ring around their employer.

_**O.O.O**_

**Don't mess up, CHA! Or Naruto-kun will never date us!** Sakura ran past Tazuna, stretching out her stride as long as she could. She already heard a clang, signalling the start of a battle, if only she would be able to heroically save Naruto…

Naruto had a Shinobi Father, was loved, and above all else, the skills to become a Ninja. **That doesn't mean you can't work hard to get his attention!** It would truly be the happiest day of Sakura's life if Naruto cared for a fatherless forehead freak, **We've already gotten over that!**

...Sakura learned the hard way that having private thoughts was next to impossible when she developed IS.

"Alright, I think this is a good spot." She stood on ground bordering the bridge, concentrating on her chakra. Maybe having maces raining down on your face while sprinting up trees had proven to be useful.

Not like she was going to admit that.

_What's the code for "HELP!" Again?_

_**O.O.O**_

Kakashi swore.

At first, the signal was faint, but the closer he got to the bridge, the brighter it was. Somebody was flaring their chakra in a sort of pattern, it only took Wolf for a few seconds to realize it was in morse code.

. -. . - -.- -..-. -. .. -. .- .- , "Enemy Ninja, huh." Kakashi took a few more seconds to realize the person signaling was a female, but the way the chakra was flashing wasn't Rin's style… meaning her power was needed on the battlefield…

"Oh crud."

Wolf sped up, only a few individuals could overcome Fox's abilities in battle, or there was a whole battalion of mercenaries… then how would someone be able to break out of a stampede and signal him?

"Oh crud," Kakashi repeated, even louder.

**Extra: Hello to You All**

"So blonde, what's your name, hobbies, favorite stuff, etc?" Rin slapped the wooden ruler on her leg, splinters flying, she scowled, throwing it behind her. The newly formed Team 7's Genin squatted in a semi circle around their Sensei, already, the feeling of unease and a doomed future was shared amongst them. They were right in front of the still burning shed, Rin not bothering to put the fire out.

Naruto speared the Nohara's eyes, "My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like training. I dislike Uchihas and fangirls."

Rin crushed her purple bell, "Ah, don't mind me, I already received a profile of you. You're supposed to be introducing yourself to your teammates."

Gritting his teeth, Naruto took interest in Sakura's shoes, "My name is Naruto Namikaze."

"No favorites? Hobbies?" Rin kept on pestering.

A vein was clearly throbbing on the Namikaze's forehead, "I already told you."

"Key word, me, not your teammates."

Naruto emphasized each point, "My. Name. Is. Naruto. Namikaze. I. Like. Training. I. Dislike. Uchihas. And. Fangirls. Above all, I hate our new Sensei."

"You forgot to say, 'Nice to meet you!'" (A shame it was since Naruto was in a group primarily comprised of people he disliked.)

"... Let the Haruno go first."

Rin tilted her head in a toothy smile, "Ever the gentleman."

Naruto saw red.

~Later~

Minato glanced over the Jonin cluster in front of his desk, then glanced down on a slip of paper, "Kurenai, did you team pass?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

The Yondaime checked off a box, "Oooookay. Asuma?"

"Yeah," Asuma seemed to have desired to speak more, but wasn't given the time when the next name was called.

Minato scanned the rest of the paper, narrowing his eyes when he reached his student, "Rin?"

The Nohara was smiling the dirtiest smile ever seen in history, "The twerps passed."

"Ah, mind explaining why you're in such a good mood?"

A beat.

"Your son is so fun to play with."

"... Dear Kami, did you break him?"


	12. Wow Kakashi, Wow

(Ya know, I was a shinobi once, like you, then I took a kick to the knee.)

Last Chapter:

. -. . - -.- -..-. -. .. -. .- .- , "Enemy Ninja, huh." Kakashi took a few more seconds to realize the person signaling was a female, but the way the chakra was flashing wasn't Rin's style… meaning her power was needed on the battlefield…

"Oh crud."

Wolf sped up, only a few individuals could overcome Fox's abilities in battle, or there was a whole battalion of mercenaries… then how would someone be able to break out of a stampede and signal him?

"Oh crud," Kakashi repeated, even louder.

_**Chapter 10: First Believable Excuse!**_

Rin engaged in a loud fight with the two unwelcomed guests, parrying and striking with a Kunai and a Katana. Kisame swiped Samehada to the side whilst Rin was whipping through seals, her weapons tucked under her arms, the man grinned as she narrowly avoided being decapacitated.

Itachi, meanwhile, was not at all bothering to turn melee, launching a few Shuriken here and there. Thus causing Naruto and Sasuke to cautiously bring out their own Kunai to prevent their charge from taking an injury.

Kisame side swiped Samehada yet again, Rin leaping into the air, was forcefully intercepted as her opponent swiftly kicked her in the stomach. Flying backwards, Rin had extended her arms to perform a series of backflips sacrificing her sword, Kisame madly chasing after her. Itachi used this opportunity to step closer to Tazuna, honestly not caring that he was passing Rin.

Their Sensei pivoted, directing a set of Kunai at Itachi. The eyes of Sasuke's brother barely spared a glance at the onslaught before mindlessly ducking. A few stray strands of hair were imbedded into the stone. Rin changed her attack on Kisame to a ranged offense of Jutsus aiming for Itachi. Water sloshing below the bridge rose and formed a torrent of destruction.

Naruto's jaws slacked at the sight of hundreds of gallons in size. How Itachi was sprinting faster than the attack was truly impressive.

"Brace yourself," Sasuke tensed his defensive stance, Kunai up at his chest. His brother's eyes burned into his own, as if calculating what would be the most painful death.

"Don't tell me what to do," Naruto scowled, nonetheless readying his own Kunai too.

The Elder Uchiha nimbly jumped over beams, well ahead of the funnel of liquid hurtling after him. More water rose in the form of a barrier in front of Naruto and Sasuke, Itachi cupped his mouth, inhaling and breathing out a huge storm of fire. The wall of water did not submit though.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Rin called from afar.

A clone of Sasuke's sensei instantaneously Shun Shinned next to the Missing-nin, "Suiton: Water Prison Jutsu!" The blockade collapsed, immediately swamping his elder brother.

Itachi stumbled backward, water racing up and around his cloak.

The clone stooped down, panting with one hand maintaining the prison, while Itachi bored his eyes into Sasuke's indifferently. His brother was mouthing something, a Sharingan erupting, then replaced by a shuriken like pattern.

_Amaterasu._

Rin noticed the occurrence too, "S-suiton:-" The clone was abruptly destroyed as black flames engulfed the sphere.

Itachi was once more, free.

Naruto gulped, but pride rang through his stance indefinitely.

Instead of heading for Tazuna, Sasuke found himself flying backwards, with a hand pinned against his throat. Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan spun wildly, before his vision was graced with black and white.

_**O.O.O**_

Sasuke found himself to be tied against a pole, similar to that of Team 7's first bell test- correction, the _original_ Team 7's bell test. His attention was forced to meet the gaze of his brother, whose hand was tightly grasping his chin.

"What did Danzo do to you Sasuke."

"Who's Danzo?" Sasuke decided to play innocent.

Itachi pried Sasuke's mouth open, "No seal… this is worse than I've expected," He mumbled.

"Let me rephrase what I said," The Elder Uchiha faintly pulled out a gleaming white Kunai, "Who are you, and what are you doing in Sasuke's body."

"But I am Sasuke! Why would you ask me this, Ni-san?!" Sasuke protested.

_At least that's half of the truth…_

Itachi was half a beat away from homicide, "Sasuke wouldn't call me Ni-san, he would rather say 'jerk' or 'dumbo'"

"People can change!" Sasuke bitterly repeated what Naruto had said.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "If that is true, why would you suddenly change your personality and life interests after one nap?" The Missing-nin clarified, "The Yondaime has been giving me once and a while reports on your behavior, honestly, you shouldn't try chasing after that Haruno girl."

_Just how much meddling did the Fourth Hokage do?_

**Most logical response is a crud ton of stalking and ANBU guards.**

_Should we tell him our little secret?_

**That's for you to decide.**

Sasuke mentally berated Kurama for it's usefulness.

"If you aren't going to tell me…" Sasuke's brother waited in the temporary silence, before inquiring, "How much do you know about the Kyuubi already? I am able to sense two powerful chakra signatures that can be identified as two jagged halves of a whole, didn't the Sandaime seal the other half of the Kyuubi inside of him? If the Kyuubi is sealed in your mind, then you must know of the Nine Tails."

**Your brother truly is a genius. **The Kyuubi stated, thoroughly impressed, **Mind if I talk to him?**

_If you don't kill me, sure._

_**O.O.O**_

Rin hissed in annoyance, sure, life was not fair, but when life throws three potentially life threatening Missing-Nin into a mixture, there was no way one could call it unfair anymore. Rather, using the term "unfair" was a severe understatement.

Maybe…

Nah… still too small of an effect to describe the situation she was in at the moment.

Yet, she loved it. The feel of adrenaline kicking in, muscle memory being put to work. There were those that lived for battle, then there were those that enjoyed it thoroughly. Especially how intense your focus becomes so one doesn't have to think about anything else but survival.

Honestly, Rin could relate to Naruto. They both had an obsession for revenge, both had lost someone dearly important to them, both _wanted to become stronger_, but Naruto was a kid (mentally).

Rin? She was a grown up with responsibilities.

_Ah._

She thought about the unattended paperwork she would have to finish.

Rin parried another blow from Kisame, slowly inching backwards. From her peripheral vision, Rin could tell there was some brotherly love and bonding being exchanged between two certain Uchihas.

It struck Rin's nerve though, why would two Missing-Nin that were considered so powerful that even the ANBU had to stay wary of... be fighting for a petty businessman?

Indeed, if Akatsuki was an organization, why send an Uchiha whose power and technique is based off of fire.

"Are you after Sasuke?"

Rin ducked as Samehada swung over her head and grabbed onto the wrappings. She grunted, forced to release the sword when spikes suddenly struck out.

Kisame maliciously grinned, "What makes you ask that?"

Rin's deductive reasoning spouted through her mouth, "Well… there is no reason for a Uchiha (block) to be in a country who solely relies on water… (kick)."

Her opponent drove his sword past her guard, sucking the chakra right out of her, "Good reasoning, but you're incorrect."

Rin faltered for a second. _If they're not after Sasuke… _

Kisame smashed his foot against her knee, in turn, knocked Rin off balance and threw her against a vertical propped up steel beam. It wobbled precariously and slowly inclined to fall.

The Nohara tested her leg if she could stand up and run, but her knee was entirely fractured and she flopped back down. Rin tried gathering the remnants of her chakra, but failed once more after reminding herself her chakra was sucked out.

There was no time to get her knee back into top condition without being skewered/flattened or both.

_This would be a sad ending._

She pulled out an exploding Kunai, and flung it as hard as she could at Kisame's feet. He simply used Samehada to deflect the attack, sending it off to explode midair next to a support beam in construction.

Rin closed her eyes. If the falling beam didn't kill her, the Missing-nin might as well.

_**O.O.O**_

Kakashi swooped in, saving his comrade from becoming Flat Stanley(™) 2.0, "Yo, Fox." His elbows supporting her back and legs.

"Wolf? Are you kidding me, of all times to show up?!" Although Rin's tone didn't show it, relief washed through her eyes.

"Would you rather that I didn't…" He commented dryly, "Consider it lucky that I wasn't popped on my way here."

She immediately perked up, "Wait, where's the original?"

Kakashi muttered, "Battling Itachi, apologies that I wasn't here when time called for my presence, you see, I sent a clone back to Tsunami's house and found out it was being raided. My clone was wiped out by a Kunai for some reason, there was probably an enemy ninja on the loose that was highly skilled in the field of tracking. Sasuke was still in the house, not wanting whoever it was to harm Konoha's Jinchuuriki, I left. Seems like that tracker was actually Itachi himself."

_He is rather skilled with projectiles. _Rin admitted, _But not as skilled as me!_

Wolf leapt off a rope dangling in mid air, barely avoiding a water bullet. Rin winced as her legs swung freely, "That by far was the first long and believable explanation you've ever given for being late. Now if you'd let me down to heal myself…"

"No, you'd get killed, I can't go back on my promise no matter what. This is also why you aren't a Captain, you're easily surprised… and hurt… aaaaaand-"

"Oh Kakashi… that's so sweet, wait... so you'd only save me if you're forced to upon a dead friend?"

"... That did not come out as it was supposed to."

Rin grinned deviously, "By the way, Itachi is after the Kyuubi."

Kisame sniggered, Wolf's porcelain mask could only hide so much emotion.

"So, who's going to tell Hokage-sama his only heir and Konoha's Jinchuuriki were attacked by two S-Class Missing-nin?"

_**O.O.O**_

(Konoha)

"That's IT! WHERE'S THE BOSS BANANA HEAD?!" Konohamaru knocked the Hokage's door off the hinges.

Minato, currently in a heated discussion with Iruka glanced over his desk.

Iruka froze mid-sentence, "Konohamaru! Explain yourself, not only do you have to replace the door, but your manners need work!" Then turned to the Yondaime, "Apologies."

Minato being a forgiving man, brushed it off, "It's fine, he's probably just-"

"WHERE IS HE?!" Konohamaru shouted, stomping furiously.

"Who?" Iruka asked.

Konohamaru took in a deep breath, "SASUKE! OUR BOSS! HE HASN'T BEEN SEEN FOR 7 DAYS! 7 GLORIOUS DAYS WHERE I COULD'VE RAN OFF AND CHALLENGE HIM, WORK ON MY TRANSFORMATION JUTSUS, PLAY TONS OF 'NINJA', PAINT THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN, AND… AND…"

The academy instructor slowly pushed the hyper boy out, "He's on a mission."

"Oh... bye bye then!" The Sarutobi merrily picked up the door and shut it behind him, soon to fall over again.

Iruka glowered, "Cat, aren't you supposed to be doing your job?"

"My mission description had nothing to do with kids."

Minato grumbled, "Well now it does."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Iruka scratched his hair, "So, we agreed we're sending a small retrieval team out to extract Team 7 if they do not come back tomorow?"

"Dead or alive," The Hokage confirmed, "Now-"

"Hokage-sama!" One of those characters in Naruto whose names aren't even mentioned skidded to a halt and tripped over the fallen door, causing papers to fly.

"What is it?" Iruka snatched a floating portfolio, "Ah, thank you. This is exactly what we need." After flipping through and making sure the content was undamaged, he handed the folder to Minato.

The fodder scurried off, brushing the dust from his pants while running out and about. In the meantime, Minato's face fell, "About the Retrieval Team?"

Iruka asked tentatively, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Send them out now. Cat, you heard me."

"But, Hokage-sama…"

"NOW."


	13. Reinforcements Arrive! A New Threat

(Zipadee doo da… Sorry for the wait. I have a lot of ideas, so I just want to ask which arc you would prefer this story to end at… that is if it can get there :D, also if I should focus on Konoha in the next chapter… Ex: Hyuugas, Civilians, whatever since this has been Team 7 centered for a while. )

Last Chapter:

Minato's face fell, "About the Retrieval Team?"

Iruka asked tentatively, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Send them out now. Cat, you heard me."

"But, Hokage-sama…"

"NOW."

_**Chapter 11: Reinforcements Arrive!**_

Sasuke's mind was stuffed in the back of his head, while Kurama made negotiations with Itachi. So this was what it felt like to be the Kyuubi a majority of the day, alone, bored, deprived of blood...

He wandered about, counting the amount of orange tufts of fur found on the ground. Finally reaching the edges of the vast mind plain, he found fingers gripping rocks decorating cliff, rushing over, Sasuke reached out a hand and pulled whoever it was dangling for dear life up.

Surprise almost made the Uchiha drop the person back down the steep crevices, "You... you're-"

"I'd thought we'd never meet again," Another Sasuke smirked, fox ears flicking hyperactively. Although this Uchiha did speak with the same arrogant voice, there was a powerful soothing underlayer breathing in harmony. Sasuke instantly recognized the second voice.

"Which one are you?" He backed away slightly, based off of personal experiences, the Nine Tails could crush a mountain.

"I'm Sasuke."

"**I'm Kyuubi**."

_**O.O.O**_

"**How about this? I tell you story, you tell me about this world's Sasuke's story, and then we blow stuff up, sounds fair?"**

Itachi took an intake of breath gratefully, _the_ Kyuubi was channeling through Sasuke's mind and body without abusing its freedom? Simply unheard of.

There were many options Itachi could have considered, since his little brother seemed to be free from the corrupted influence Danzo brought, this eliminated half of the endings he planned out. Alternatively, the other options were dealing with the Kyuubi or somehow a mad Uchiha. Seeing his otouto now made him scramble to pick up the pieces.

He gave a subtle nod of approval, deeming what the Fox proposed was an idea worth to acknowledge, as it did not have any backlashes for either parties.

"**Great, hoooo…. here goes nothing,"** Sasuke comically sucked in a breath, "**Time travel."**

"What."

"**Sotheworldwecamefromsuckedalotsinceliterallyeverybodydiedandnothingwasleftforussowecamebackbutgottrappedinanalternateuniverseandweresealedtogetherinthesamemind. Reminds me of that Menma guy."**

"What."

"**I think I covered the reasons why we came back."**

"What."

"**Don't give me that look."**

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Itachi's brain finally registered this was not _his _cute otouto, but another version was occupying a shell, "Then what happened to MY foolish little BROTHER?!"

Sasuke reached up to his mess of hair, scratching nervously and shifting his feet, "**We… I think we kinda… pushed him… out?"**

The Elder Uchiha had already shut his eyes, pleading for a miracle, "What."

_**O.O.O**_

Minato spat, "Cat. No, Tenzou. Where is the Retrieval Team?"

Cat twiddled his fingers, entwining them in knots, "Ah, still at the Headquarters filing permits to leave, Hokage-sama."

"Oh?" Minato cocked his head, dangerously close to breaking a porcelain mask, "Didn't I ask them to arrive here in… 3 minutes?"

The ANBU guard protested, "Procedures take time, and Danzo… san, is acting even more of an obstacle this time."

The Yondaime aggressively bored holes into the Konoha Gates, "Then rush the procedures, my son is out there along with the precious Jinchuuriki, heck, their teammate is important too. They could be dead by now, killed because of political reasons! If we need paperwork just to save comrades, then we should drop Kakashi's saying!"

"That's not how it works-"

"Then _what_ does?" Minato frowned, then deciding he did not want to become Fugaku, instead sighed and rubbed his temples, "If I have to give speeches about friendship, I will. If I have to step down as Hokage to contribute to Konoha, I will. Except, now I'm starting to see some words of the Shodaime had been wrongfully twisted into what Konoha is by now."

Cat surveyed the area, "Hokage-sama, please don't continue, this could be recognized as treason against Konoha."

"Now this is what I mean!" Minato clenched his fists bitterly.

Tenzou abruptly shut up, leaving Minato to wallow in his confusion.

_**O.O.O**_

Sasuke patiently waited for Itachi to focus on his bearings, "**You still have a promise to fulfill, this realm won't last forever."**

The Elder Uchiha's lips spread thin, "Hn."

"**Oh don't give me that look!"** The Nine Tails tried forcing Sasuke into a pout, failing miserably.

"Sasuke is the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki."

Sasuke monotoned, "**We already know that. I almost got absorbed."**

"No, that is not all. Sasuke was sealed to become a Jinchuuriki on the night of the attack by my father, resulting in all the Clans to shun the Uchiha, thinking we were plotting Konoha's destruction. After all the respect was thrown out the window, the Clan truly did plan a Coup, involving Sasuke a the main center piece," Itachi's face hardened at the thought, "His seal wasn't very powerful, and could easily be tampered with, if they were able to unleash the Kyuubi under the Mangekyou Sharingan's influence, there will be not a soul alive to stop them. I'm not even including the part where Sasuke would die in the process."

**Hey, Sasuke, yah hear that? Your brother still adores you… Sasuke?... Sasuke?...** The Nine Tails realized he was talking to open space.

The Elder brother continued, unaware of any missing minds, "I later killed them all, out of-"

"**Sasuke's gone."**

"Hn?"

**Sasuke, speak to me, brat? Where are you~~~~?**

A new voice invaded the mindscape, taking up the empty space, _**I'm here. I'm here.**_

**You aren't Sasuke. **The boy shared similar features to Sasuke yet had a hyper twitch traveling through his red glowing eyes. **The Uchiha brat doesn't have my eyes. What did you do to him?**

_**He had too many questions, so I pushed him over and out, by now I think he's taking a nice nap with the Kyuubi... Am I not good enough?**_ 'Sasuke' hugged Kurama stiffly.

"**Itachi, we might need your experience with psychology just about now."**

_**O.O.O**_

"I'm going."

"No, you're not. Hokage-sama," Cat fidgeted, "I anticipate the Retrieval Team will appear soon."

"I'm going. No negotiations."

"The village needs you."

"The village can take care of itself," Minato responded, briskly stepping up to the Gates.

"How will you get to the Wave in time?" Tenzou desperately countered.

The Yondaime lifted his eyes, gazing up at the sky, "Wolf just created the seal for Hirashin, if anything gets even more troublesome is how he resorts using such a distress call."

"Ah."

"Take my place as a Substitute Hokage, and make sure Danzo doesn't find out I left, understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"See you in 12 hours," The Namikaze disappeared in a bright flash, unsettled leaves slowly drifted in lazy circles.

_**O.O.O**_

Naruto weaved in between Kunais, dishing out Jutsus, trying to keep Itachi as far away from 'Wolf' as he could, "Are you done yet?!" He cried out, avoiding a set of shuriken.

Itachi kept his distance while pelting his artillery (He had no Sharingan activated, _Is he mocking me?!_), resorting to plucking the knives out of fallen men. Wolf gave one last wave with his brush, completing a seal design on the stone floors of the bridge. Capping his brush and wiping the cut on his arm, Kakashi leapt into the fray, "Anytime now, anytime."

Sasuke seemed to have gone delirious, when Naruto finally got him to wake up, the Uchiha was instantly slurring words and spluttering about freedom. The ANBU guy arrived just in time before the Uchiha would have plunged into a soaking death (It's not like Naruto would've killed him! What an absurd thought! Ha! Ha!... ha…).

A Kunai whistled from behind him, side stepping, Naruto observed three prongs tipping the blade. Strange. Steadily heading toward Itachi, the Uchiha's face went a millimeter slack, recognizing the blade.

Itachi threw a Kunai at the blade, knocking it down halfway before it would have skewered him. A blur of yellow flashed before Naruto's eyes, but disappeared just as quickly as it came. A second three pronged Kunai was thrown, Itachi took a step back and knocked it aside, a little bit closer to it than the last one.

The flash appeared yet again, three more blades were thrown, at this time the Uchiha had to activate his dojutsu.

"Itachi Uchiha," A shadow hovered protectively over Naruto, "Why are you hurting my Village's Shinobi."

"Minato Namikaze," The Uchiha formed a weird three edged Shuriken Sharingan, "It's just one surprise after another."

_**Extra:**_

After a hard day of training with his new team, Sasuke went back to his apartment to rest. Dodging the tomatoes thrown at him (_What a waste!_), the Uchiha flew through his bedroom window…

and stepped in a cold bowl of ramen, tripped, crashed into a dirty underwear filled drawer, knocking over a table, crashing into the open fridge.

Sasuke lifted a bra off his eyes, pinching it in the corners, taking one glance he threw it out the window. _Should I even ask how it got here?_


End file.
